Un Enlace Entre Tiempos
by ShadeLink
Summary: El mundo esta cambiando, las cosas no son como eran antes, desaparecen sin dejar rastro o cambian drasticamente, pocos se han percatado de estos cambios producidos en el mundo, entra a la historia y descubre el origen y solución de estos sucesos
1. El comienzo

Saludos yo soy ShadeLink o simplemente Shade, esta es mi primer historia espero les guste, si es así no olviden de dejar review eso me motivaría a seguir escribiendo, actualizare la historia cada tercer día, espero les guste la historia.

 **The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

Antes de que los espíritus, la vida y el mismo tiempo existiesen, el mundo era un completo caos. Fue entonces cuando tres diosas doradas descendieron desde los cielos para acabar el incontrolable caos. Din, la diosa del poder creo todo el mundo material, Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría dio ley y orden al mundo, Farore, diosa del valor creo todas las formas de vida que habían de respetar la ley y el orden. Una vez concluida su misión las diosas abandonaron el mundo y en el punto desde donde partieron dejaron tres triángulos dorados, capaces de conceder cualquier deseo sin importar la persona que lo pidiese, estos triángulos pasaron a ser conocidos como la sagrada Trifuerza.

Pero miles de años han pasado ya desde que las diosas dejar el mundo, incontables seres malévolos han intentado adueñarse de la sagrada Trifuerza, sin embargo, cada vez que el mal surge, también lo hacen dos héroes que lo derrotan, la rencarnación de la diosa Hylia, junto con la rencarnación del héroe legendario siempre renacen cada vez que el mal amenaza al mundo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo y sin el surgir del mal estas historias solo se han convertido en meras leyendas que la gente de vez en cuando cuento como historias para dormir a sus hijos o como cuentos fantásticos que jamás ocurrieron.

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Lunes 16 de marzo**

 **Hora: 07:43 a.m.**

Era una mañana tranquila, los pajarillos cantaban, el sol era cálido y corría una brisa refrescante. Una suave brisa entraba por la pequeña ventana de una pequeña habitación de un pequeño apartamento, donde se encontraba un chico retorciéndose bajo la suavidad de las sabanas a causa de un molesto pitido.

-¡Nooo, no quiero levantaaarmee! Aún es muy temprano- Decía aquel joven con un extremo cansancio.

Con una gran pesadez en su cuerpo se levantó a pagar el muy molesto sonido de su alarma, abrió bien los ojos y noto algo muy peculiar en el reloj de su celular, su cara empezó a palidecer al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Las 7:43! Maldición llegare tarde a la escuela.

De un salto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, una vez dentro se empezó a lavar los dientes al mismo tiempo que se bañaba, no podía perder más tiempo, salió en tiempo record de ducharse en opinión del joven, agarro lo primero que vio de ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una camisa rojo quemado, agarro su mochila, salió de su apartamento y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Por suerte para él la escuela no estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar, recorrió las mismas calles que siempre recorría para llegar, paso al lado de aquel local de jarrones antiguos que por alguna razón le llamaban profundamente la atención, por la casa de aquella ancianita que todas las mañanas se encontraba regando su jardín, el mismo perro ladrando al cartero, en fin lo mismo de todos los días.

Continuo su camino ya un poco más lento pues ya había logrado ingresar a su escuela solo le quedaba llegar al salón de clases.

-Uff aún quedan 3 minutos si alcanzo a llegar, de todas formas el profesor siempre llega tarde- comento para sí mismo.

De pronto por andar en sus pensamientos choco con aquel conocido monumento.

-Jajaja olvide que estabas aquí amiga- dijo dirigiéndose a la estatua.

Era un precioso monumento que parecía un ángel con las manos juntas en su pecho, sin embargo era un monumento a la diosa Hylia, donde tenía una gastada y vieja placa de oro que decía "A nuestra querida diosa que nos ha librado del mal desde tiempos inmemoriales".

El joven reanudo su marcha al salón de clases, entro y deposito su mochila bajo su asiento, al tiempo que alguien familiar para aquel joven le hablaba.

-Hey Link ¿otra vez se te hizo tarde eh?-

Link se volteo de inmediato y pudo ver de quien provenía la voz, un joven más alto que el, delgado y castaño con una llamativa camisa amarilla.

-Ah eres tu Cocu, si se me hizo un poco tarde pero ya sabes lo normal- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ay link tu nunca cambias, desde que somos niños siempre te levantas tarde- dijo con una mano en su rostro

-Jajaja sabes lo que dicen el mal habito no se quita-

-Si ya me pude dar cuenta-

Los amigos seguían conversando y el profesor al fin llego al salón de clases, un hombre mayor, barba, bigote y cabello cortó color gris a causa de su edad.

-Lo siento muchachos llegue con un ligero retraso de tiempo pero en fin, empecemos la clase de historia, hoy hablaremos-

 _-Y como siempre el profesor Auru llega tarde-_ pensó Link

El día escolar continuo con normalidad para Link, era lo de siempre conversar por las mañanas con Cocu, encontrarse en los pasillos con Ravio, ser molestado por Mido y Villan, almorzar con Saria, Medli e Ilia; y al salir irse acompañado por Ravio y Cocu a las clases de esgrima, al terminar con el esgrima irse a trabajar al bar de su jefa y amiga Telma.

Días comunes y monótonos para algunos, pero para Link cada día era un buen día y no le importaba que tan repetitivo pudiera ser el día, el los veía como un día agradable.

Link llegaba a su apartamento a las 06:50 p.m. como todos los días, hacia su tarea y para terminar su día de la mejor forma posible solo había una forma….comiendo, ah pero no cualquier comida pues hoy sería algo diferente, era nada más y nada menos que una deliciosa pizza de peperoni, la favorita de Link. Termino su comida y se fue a su cama a dormir y esperar el comienzo del nuevo día.

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Martes 17 de marzo**

 **Hora: 07:06 a.m.**

El despertador de Link sonaba como de costumbre sin embargo esta vez se levantó temprano, se levantó se fue a duchar se cambió, algo sencillo como siempre pantalón de mezclilla color café y una camisa verde militar. Salió de su apartamento y emprendió su camino a la escuela, pero había algo extraño.

-Qué curioso, juraría que esta tienda era de jarrones antiguos- dijo Link realmente confundido al ver que la tienda de aparatos electrónicos –Bueno al parecer estaba equivocado- se dijo convencido.

Siguió con su camino, vio a la misma ancianita en su jardín, pero el perro de siempre no estaba, solo estaba el cartero. Link confundido se acercó al cartero para hablarle.

-Parece que el perro hoy no lo está molestando- dijo Link con una ligera risa

-¿Perro? ¿Cuál perro muchacho?- dijo el cartero confundido.

-Ya sabe, el perro que siempre lo molesta al intentar dejar el correo en esta casa-

-Lo siento chico creo que te estas confundiendo, nunca he tenido problemas con ningún perro-

-Oh….bueno jaja sí creo que me confundí, nos vemos- dijo link confundido mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 _-Qué extraño, la tienda de electrónicos y ahora el perro que jamás existió pero… ¡Por el amor de Nayru siempre ha estado ese perro y la tienda de jarrones!-_ Se decía Link confundido.

Pasaba por las calles, evadiendo los automóviles, aun confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Llego a su escuela y noto algo extraño, el monumento a la Diosa Hylia tenía algo diferente, no tenía esa vieja placa de oro y parecía que ahora era ligeramente más chico el monumento.

Link seguía mirando el monumento fijamente cuando alguien toco su espalda.

-¡Hola Link!- dijo una chica de baja estatura y con cabellos verdes.

-Hola Saria….-Dijo Link mientras veía muy atento al monumento.

-¿Qué te ocurre Link, estas bien?- dijo la chica algo preocupada.

-Hmm….Saria…. ¿No crees que hay algo distinto en el monumento a la Diosa?-

-Pueeess….no….esta como siempre ¿Por qué Link?-

-¿¡Como siempre, pero entonces como explicas en donde está la placa!?- Grito Link algo alterado al notar otro cambio en su día a día.

-¿Placa? ¿Cuál placa? Link este monumento siempre ha estado así, recuerdas incluso ayer dijiste que se veía muy triste al estar así sin nada- Dijo Saria confundida.

-¿Dije eso? No, no porque ayer choque contra el monumento ahí vi esa placa…..lo siento Saria me tengo que ir- Dijo Link y se fue corriendo al salón de clases.

Al llegar se encontró a Cocu, quien noto que Link venía con una cara de preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Hola Link, ¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco mal-

-Aaaaam….si, creo, hay algo extraño que está pasando, pero en fin ahora no es tiempo, no acabe la tarea del profesor Asteus ¿tu terminaste?-

-¿Tarea? ¿Profesor Asteus?- dijo Cocu muy confundido.

-Si ya sabes, las ecuaciones diferenciales que nos dejó el Profesor Asteus- dijo Link con un poco de preocupación temiendo lo peor.

-Link no hay ninguna ecuación de tarea y no tenemos un profesor Asteus…..-dijo Cocu aún más confundido.

-¡Claro que hay tarea, eran cinco ecuaciones y yo hice cuatro me falto una!- dijo Link mientras buscaba su cuaderno en la mochila.

-Link… ¿Estas bien?- dijo al ver que Link tenía la cara pálida.

-No pude ser….donde están las ecuaciones que hice….- Decía muy preocupado Link

-Link relájate no había tarea, mejor toma asiento ya llego el profesor Auru-

-¡Que pero si son las 07:50!- dijo Link exaltado.

-Link ya sabes que el profesor Auru siempre llega temprano- Dijo Cocu con una ceja arriba y media sonrisa.

-¡QUEEE!- dijo link gritando fuertemente – _pero si ese viejo siempre llega tarde-_ Pensó Link asustado.

-Joven Link no haga escándalo y tome asiento- Regaño el profesor Auru

Link no lo escucho y salió corriendo del salón, debía ordenar sus ideas, el mundo había cambiado esa era la única forma de decirlo, como podía ser que lo que siempre era igual de un día para otro se fuera sin dejar rastro.

Link había llegado a la salida de la escuela necesitaba tomar aire, de pronto vio como una limosina se le acercaba. La limosina portaba el símbolo de la familia real, lo que indicaba que alguien de la monarquía de Hyrule estaba en ella. A Link se le hizo extraño que alguien de la familia real se encontrase en esos lados de la ciudad. La limosina se detuvo a su lado, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer alta, cabello gris con ojos color carmesí, se veía que era joven y que era fuerte pues su complexión la delataba.

-¿Tu eres Link Lefhart?- Pregunto la mujer

-Sí, ese soy yo- dijo Link con desconfianza

-Perfecto, joven Lefhart la familia real requiere de su presencia de manera urgente- dijo de manera fría la mujer.

-¿La familia real? ¿Para qué?-

-Es clasificado por favor, suba a la limosina no hay más tiempo, no me obligue a usar la fuerza- dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una pequeña pistola.

-¡De acuerdo no hay por qué ponerse violentos!- dijo Link asustado con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Link subió a la limosina, dentro se encontró con una persona, al acostumbrarse a la iluminación de la limosina logro ver mejor a aquella persona, era una joven hermosa de aproximadamente la misma edad de Link, tal vez menos, tenía el cabello rubio, piel blanca y unos ojos azules como el cielo, portaba un vestido elegante y una tiara en la cabeza, de inmediato Link supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Princesa Zelda!- dijo Link al tiempo de que se inclinaba en forma de respeto a la princesa de Hyrule.

-Hola joven Link, tome asiento no es necesaria tanta formalidad- comento la princesa con una sonrisa amable.

Link obedeció a la princesa y tomo asiento en la limosina.

-Princesa disculpe pero me dijeron que la familia real solicitaba mi presencia, ¿usted sabe a qué se debe?- Pregunto Link de forma respetuosa.

-En realidad era yo quien quería verlo joven Link- dijo la princesa con una ligera risa

-¿Usted? Bueno dígame princesa ¿Cómo puedo servirle?-

-Dígame joven Lefhart, ¿ah notado últimamente algún extraño cambio?

-¿Cambio extraño?-

-Si algún cambio en lo que usted considere normal desde un cambio pequeño hasta un cambio grande-

-Bueno ahora que lo dice si pero seguramente son inventos míos, creerá que estoy loco- dijo Link con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Dígame esos cambios por favor- Pidió amablemente la princesa

-Bueno, una tienda cerca de mi casa cambio, un perro desapareció, un monumento de mi escuela es diferente, ayer me encargaron tarea pero ahora me dice que no es verdad e incluso desapareció lo que yo hice, bueno eso no fue tan malo- dijo Link con una sonrisa- ah sí y un maestro desapareció-

-Bueno Joven Link, le creo pues todo lo que usted acaba de decirme es real, el mundo está cambiando- dijo de manera seria la princesa

Link no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en verdad todo estaba cambiando, no estaba loco, él tenía razón.

-Joven Link necesitamos de su ayuda, alguien está cambiando la historia…-


	2. Guardia del Tiempo de Hyrule

Hola soy Shade y aquí traigo la segunda parte de la historia, si les gusto recuerden dejarme sus review así podre saber lo que les gusta o no de la historia y me ayudaría a mejorarla, sin más que decir disfruten de la segunda parte.

 **The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

-Joven Link necesitamos de su ayuda, alguien está cambiando la historia…-

Link estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, en verdad las cosas no eran como solían ser, no se estaba volviendo loco, simplemente lo que escucho por palabras de la princesa era increíble, sin embargo algo no estaba del todo claro en lo que la joven le decía.

-Bueno princesa lo que acaba de decir me resuelve muchas dudas, pero hace que ahora surjan mas dudas- dijo Link con un tono ansioso.

-¿Mas dudas?- pregunto extrañada la princesa

\- Si como ¿Quién está cambiando la historia? ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? ¿Por qué yo si pude notar los cambios en la realidad? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que yo puedo ayudar en todo esto?- pregunto Link de forma agitada pero respetuosa

-Tranquilo joven Link, pronto sus dudas quedaran resueltas- dijo la princesa con un tono serio pero amable.

El viaje en la limosina transcurrió de manera tranquila, Link seguía un poco agitado por la información que acababa de recibir, mientras que la princesa estaba tranquila igual que todo el recorrido, pero a pesar de esto el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes era algo tenso pues por un lado la princesa sentía la necesidad de calmar las dudas y preocupaciones de Link, mientras que Link se sentía intimidado por aquella joven, tan encantadora, tan misteriosa y sobre todo, la llave a la respuesta de sus dudas.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara este viaje?-_ pensaba Link impaciente.

- _¿Cómo podre explicarle lo que ocurre de forma clara? Solo espero esté preparado para la verdad- pensaba Zelda._

La limosina seguía su camino por la gran ciudad, pasando entre las transitadas calles, después de un rato la limosina se internó en una calle donde se encontraban casas normales, casas comunes y corrientes, algunas incluso se veían que en cualquier momento se caerían, hasta que finalmente la limosina se detuvo frente a una casa en especial.

-Joven Lefhart le doy la bienvenida a la Guardia del Tiempo de Hyrule, o GTH para abreviar- dijo la princesa sonriente y orgullosa.

El lugar donde la limosina había detenido su viaje era en una pequeña casa de dos pisos de altura, tenía un jardín amplio de entrada y un pequeño cartel que tenía las siglas "G.T.H", la casa no era para nada lujosa, se veía como una casa común y corriente incluso un poco vieja y maltratada, la puerta de entrada estaba despintada, el pequeño techo que cubría la entrada parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y ni hablar del césped pues parecía que había ocurrido una competencia de perros por ver quien hacía más agujeros en la tierra.

-Aaaaamm….princesa no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero qué clase de sitio es este- pregunto Link con cara confundida –no se ve para nada como la guarida de la guardia del tiempo o como sea que dijo- decía Link mientras caía un pedazo del techo de la casa.

-Yo tuve que pagar este lugar ¿de acuerdo? Seré la princesa de Hyrule pero no soy rica, los ricos son mis padres y ellos no me apoyaron con este proyecto- dijo la princesa enojada y avergonzada mientras un sutil color rojo adornaba sus mejillas. –Además es Guardia del Tiempo de Hyrule, que no se le olvide- dijo molesta la joven princesa.

-Oh mis disculpas alteza no tenía idea de eso, perdone mi gran falta de respeto- dijo seriamente avergonzado Link mientras hacia una reverencia pronunciada.

-Bueno está bien no es para tanto es cierto, usted no tenía idea creo que también exagere un poco. Ahora por favor si es tan amable acompáñeme- dijo dulcemente la princesa con una sonrisa.

La princesa dirigió la mirada a la ventana del conductor de la limosina.

-Impa necesito que traigas eso que ya sabes que- dijo la princesa cerrando un ojo a manera de cómplice.

-Como ordene princesa volveré de inmediato- dijo Impa con su voz neutral de siempre.

La limosina se alejó de la casa a gran velocidad, mientras que ambos jóvenes se acercaban a la puerta de entrada.

-Joven Link antes que nada debo advertirle, lo que está a punto de ver es totalmente confidencial, no puede contarle nada de lo que está a punto de ver y saber, ¿entendió?-dijo de manera autoritaria la joven princesa.

-Descuide princesa, lo que pasa en la GTH se queda en la GTH- dijo Link sonriente.

-Entonces entremos-

La princesa se acercó a una pequeña placa a un lado de la puerta y coloco su dedo pulgar en ella.

-Identidad confirmada: Zelda Hyrule, puede ingresar- dijo una voz computarizada

Los jóvenes avanzaron, paso la puerta en primer lugar la princesa seguida de Link, pero…

-¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Intruso detectado secuencia de exterminio inicia en 10 segundos!- alertaba el sistema de seguridad a la vez que dos cañones extraños apuntaban a la cabeza de Link y una molesta alarma sonaba.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Princesa ayúdeme!- dijo Link muy asustado mientras miles de gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara.

-Oh…es verdad olvide ese detalle- dijo despreocupada la joven. – Desactivar secuencia de exterminio-

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras la alarma se detuvo y ambos cañones desaparecieron.

-Uff...eso estuvo cerca, gracias- menciono Link aun agitado

-No fue nada, ya puede pasar- dijo ansiosa la princesa pues ya quería mostrarle todo al joven.

Ambos jóvenes finalmente entraron a la casa sin ningún otro obstáculo que los frenara, en la sala principal de la casa se encontraba la sala de estar típica de cualquier casa, al lado derecho se podía observar una cocina y del lado izquierdo otra puerta.

Link se detuvo unos momentos a admirar bien esa parte de la casa.

- _Bueno al menos por dentro la casa si es bonita, no como por fuera-_ pensó divertido Link

-Es por esta puerta sígame por favor- ordeno la princesa.

La princesa abrió la segunda puerta dando paso a una habitación más grande y sorprendente, Link entrando después de la princesa quedo sorprendido el cuarto en el que estaba, la habitación tenía una mesa central donde se encontraban varios mapas diferentes, enfrente de la mesa un pizarrón que contenía un listado titulado como "Cambios", a la izquierda de la mesa se encontraban computadoras y pantallas que mostraban diversos tipos de gráficas y diagramas que Link no logro distinguir de que eran y por ultimo a la derecha de la mesa se encontraban unas escaleras.

-Wow princesa esto es increíble-

-¡Verdad que sí! – dijo entusiasmada la princesa.

-Sí pero…. ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto inocentemente Link

A la princesa se le escurría una pequeña gota por la frente, pero tratando de contener su furia hablo de la manera más amable posible.

-Bueno joven Lefhart permíteme explicar que es lo que está viendo, las computadoras nos indican los cambios espacio-temporales que se producen, tenemos un complejo sistema de sensores y satélites que rastrean estos cambios sutiles-

-¿Esos cambios del espacio tiempo es lo que les indica que algo ha cambiado en la realidad?-

-Es correcto si se produce alguna variación o alteración nos daremos cuenta de inmediato, bueno lo del pizarrón son como dice el título de la lista, los cambios más importantes producidos, es decir aquellos cambios que pueden ser la consecuencia de un movimiento brusco en la historia-

-Es decir que depende del cambio reflejado en nuestra realidad pueden determinar qué es lo que cambio en el pasado-

-Sí, es una forma de resumirlo-

-¿Y esos mapas?-

-¡Ah! Esos mapas son del reino de Hyrule en diversas épocas-

-Bueno princesa todo esto es muy interesante e impresionante, pero usted me prometió respuestas y sinceramente las necesito ahora- pidió cortésmente Link

-Le contestare sus dudas joven Link, dígame lo que guste-

-Bien… ¿Quién está cambiando la historia?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta, no sabemos con claridad quien es- dijo la princesa mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué!? Bueno entonces supongo que tampoco saben porque está cambiando la historia-

-Eso también nos es desconocido- continuo la princesa con la misma sonrisa.

-De acuerdo entonces otra pregunta ¿Usted hizo todo esto?-

-No…bueno…fue idea mía el hacer el GTH, pero todo este equipo es gracias a Impa, la mujer que te subió a la limosina-

-¿Usted también nota las cambios de realidad?-

-Así es, esto no pasa desde apenas ayer joven Link, yo he visto cambios desde que era una niña, objetos desaparecían o aparecían objetos que no conocía, hechos históricos que aprendía por parte de mis clases de historia, de un día para otro combaban, y…bueno más cosas…que no tienen importancia….- al decir esto último la princesa cambio su semblante a uno serio y triste, pero recobrando su entusiasmo anterior rápidamente hablo -¿Otra pregunta?-

Link decidió ignorar ese cambio brusco en la actitud de la princesa así que decidió continuar.

-Hmm…bueno ¿Por qué soy capaz de ver estos cambios?-

-Otra buena pregunta, dígame conoce usted acerca de la leyenda de la Trifuerza-

-Claro es una historia que me solían contar para dormir- afirmo Link con naturalidad.

-Bueno pues no es un cuento, en realidad sucedió…podría mostrarme su mano izquierda por favor-

Link obedeció y extendió su mano a la princesa

-Joven Link acaso no nota la marca de su mano-

-Princesa esa es una marca de nacimiento siempre la he tenido-

-No ve la similitud que tiene esta "marca de nacimiento" con la Trifuerza-

-Si se parecen un poco pero ¿qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Link

La princesa levanto su mano derecha y se quitó el guante que cubría su mano, dejando así al descubierto la misma mara que tenía Link.

-Joven Link esto no es una marca de nacimiento, es la marca de que somos los elegidos por las diosas, recuerde que según la leyenda hace mucho tiempo la Trifuerza se separó en tres fragmentos: poder, sabiduría y valor, y que cada fragmento buscaría a un portador, yo poseo el fragmento de la sabiduría, el fragmento del poder lleva mucho tiempo perdido, lo que significa que…-

-Yo…tengo el fragmento…del valor- dijo Link con la respiración cortada.

-Exactamente joven Link y es ahí donde se resuelve su duda, Impa y yo sospechamos que gracias al poder de la Trifuerza los cambios espacio-temporales no nos afectan de ninguna forma-

-¿A Impa no la afectan?-

-Si la afectan pero en menor medida, en ocasiones es capaz de saber cuándo algo ha cambiado, sin embargo no sabemos porque- dijo la princesa

-Bueno pero entonces solo me queda una pregunta…-

-Y yo sé cuál es, e imagino que ya conoce la respuesta, el portador de la Trifuerza del valor es el héroe legendario, el elegido de la diosa Hylia, es decir, joven Link, que usted es el héroe legendario y por eso lo necesitamos-

Link no podía creer lo que escuchaba, un héroe ¿el? Era difícil de asimilar tremenda noticia, pero mientras pensaba en eso recordó una parte importante de las leyendas.

-Princesa, las leyendas dicen que cuando el héroe reencarna es porque el mal se avecina… ¿el mal está cerca?-

-…Las leyendas no mienten…son ciertas…-afirmo la princesa de manera seria.

-Bueno princesa no se diga más, seré sincero, aún estoy aterrado, pero si necesita ayuda puede contar plenamente conmigo, sea lo que sea que usted necesite ahí estaré yo para usted- dijo con una tierna sonrisa el joven.

-Muchas gracias joven Link- dijo sonrojada la princesa por las palabras y gesto del joven.

-Princesa ya estoy de vuelta y tengo lo que me encargo- dijo Impa que recién estaba entrando a la habitación.

Impa avanzaba hasta llegar a la mesa central en donde deposito una caja grande en el centro de la mesa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Joven Link venga esto es para usted!- dijo emocionada la princesa.

Link se acercó a la princesa para poder observar mejor aquella caja, una vez ahí pudo observar su contenido, era un atuendo bastante extraño además de un extraño instrumento.

-Joven Lefhart por favor tome estos ropajes y póngaselos nosotras saldremos de la habitación para darle privacidad- menciono Impa mientras abandonaba la habitación junto con la princesa.

La princesa e Impa se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa, cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y observaron al joven salir con su nuevo atuendo. Al verlo la princesa quedo sorprendida y con la boca abierta, el atuendo del joven consistía de una túnica en color verde de botones dorados y cuello, con mangas a los hombros, debajo de la túnica una camisa blanca con detalles rojos en el cuello, en los brazos llevaba una protección con relieves rojo y verde que lo adornaban, en el brazo izquierdo una protección extra sobre su brazo en color café, llevaba guantes cafés con los dedos descubiertos; unos pantalones color crema y botas cafés sencillas.

La princesa no podía negar que el joven se veía muy atractivo con ese atuendo, pues le daba un aire de guerrero ancestral, fuerte y valiente.

-Aaaam..jo..jo..joven..Link..-intento hablar la princesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- preguntaron Impa y Link preocupados.

-Aaam si…perdón… Lo que quería decir es que el traje que lleva puesto es el mismo traje que han usado los héroes de todos los tiempos, a excepción de que con el paso del tiempo se gasto demasiado y estaba a punto de no poder ser usado nunca más, así que me vi en la obligación de modificarlo un poco- aclaro un poco más tranquila la princesa.

-Oh eso, no se preocupe princesa, el traje es genial se ve muy bien- dijo Link motivado

-….sí que te ves bien….-susurro la princesa para sí misma.

-Joven Lefhart es hora de su primera misión- dijo Impa dirigiéndose a Link

-¿Misión?- pregunto el joven confundido

-Así es joven Link para corregir los cambios en la realidad debemos ir a la raíz- menciono Zelda.

-Entonces quieren decir que…-dijo Link en tono asustado pero emocionado al mismo tiempo.

-Supone bien joven Lefhart- dijo Impa con una sonrisa

-Joven Link usted viajara al pasado…-

 **Espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado, les recuerdo por favor déjenme sus review eso en serio me ayuda mucho, el siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto, estará publicado el martes o miércoles, pero es más probable que el martes.**

 **Madoka Uchiha: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, epero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y si, será un Zelink tenlo por seguro XD, saludos**

 **Nos leemos pronto, se despide Shade.**

 **PD: Tal vez no fui muy claro con el nuevo traje de Link es por eso que estoy trabajando en un dibujo que pronto podrán ver para entenderme mejor XD**


	3. La primer misión

Hola soy Shade aquí les traigo el tercer episodio de esta historia espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su review.

 **The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

-Joven Link usted viajara al pasado…-

-¿Al pasado? ¿Pero acaso eso es posible?- pregunto incrédulamente Link.

-Así es joven Lefhart, por favor acompáñenos al segundo piso ahí entenderá mejor como funcionara esto.

Y así fue los tres se direccionaron al segundo piso, al llegar en él se encontraban computadoras de un lado y en el centro un pedestal de baja altura pero con un gran símbolo de la Trifuerza dibujado en él, encima del pedestal se encontraban unas barras azuladas apuntando a él. Link se encontraba examinando el cuarto hasta que la princesa se dirigió al joven.

-Joven Link tome esto por favor- dijo la princesa extendiendo el instrumento que venía en la misma caja que los ropajes que ahora llevaba Link.

-Es una ocarina, pero es más que una simple ocarina es la legendaria ocarina del tiempo, con esta misma ocarina en una de tus vidas pasadas fuiste capaz de moverte entre el tiempo- aclaro la joven princesa.

-Sin embargo en esta ocasión gracias mis investigaciones es posible determinar la fecha y hora exacta a la que viajaras- dijo Impa orgullosa.

-¿Y cómo es que logra hacer esto?- Dijo sorprendido Link.

-Bueno el pedestal que se encuentra en el centro es una antigüedad, ha existido desde el año 1500 antes de Hylia, por lo cual sirve como una especie de conexión entre el tiempo, los pilares que ve sobre el pedestal están hechos de un material antiguo que actualmente se cree inexistente conocido como "cronolito" el cual se caracteriza por el gran poder energético que da, sin embargo también posee la cualidad de al ser golpeado fuertemente regresa el tiempo, de hecho la ocarina del tiempo está hecha de cronolito- explico Impa

-Así es y cómo el cronolito también es fuente de energía Impa investigándolo descubrió que es posible modificar la potencia temporal del cronolito haciendo así que se pueda viajar al pasado a una fecha en específico- dijo la princesa.

-¿Potencial Temporal?- pregunto Link

-Así es como Impa llama al poder de viajar en el tiempo del cronolito- dijo divertida la princesa

-Bueno joven Link por favor colóquese en el centro del pedestal- dijo Impa mientras se dirigía a las computadoras.

-De acuerdo y…. ¿a qué tiempo viajare?- pregunto un ansioso y emocionado Link mientras se dirigía al pedestal.

-Bueno joven Link como solo una prueba empezaremos tratando de arreglar el caso de una tienda de electrónicos que solía ser una tienda de jarrones antiguos-

-Oh esa esa es la tienda que le dije que cambio, está cerca de mi casa….un momento…acaso dijo… ¿Prueba?- dijo Link asustado

-Oh así es joven Lefhart es la primera vez que haremos un viaje en el tiempo- dijo Impa sin preocupación.

-Tranquilo joven Link es muy seguro… bueno hay un 10% de probabilidad de fallo pero un 90% es de éxito jejeje- dijo la princesa mientras se le escurría una gota de sudor por la frente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡10% de fracaso!, eso es demasiado riesgo-

-Joven Lefhart debe hacer esto es por el bien de todos, además que es un 90% de éxito no hay que temer- dijo Impa esperando tranquilizar a Link.

-Vamos lo peor que puede pasarle es que viaje a un tiempo en el que no podamos rastrearlo o que su cuerpo no viaje completo y algunas partes se queden en este tiempo… si eso se escuchó mal… bueno pero si se va a otro tiempo sería un tiempo cercano serian solo unos cuantos años… y tal vez no pierda alguna parte vital de su cuerpo…- dijo la princesa tratando inútilmente de calmar al angustiado Link.

-Princesa mejor ya no continúe o el joven Lefhart sufrirá de un ataque al corazón-

-Lo lamento jeje, en fin joven Link tenga ponga esto en su oreja- dijo la princesa extendiendo un extraño arete azul a Link.

-¿Un arete y para qué sirve?- dijo Link mientras se colocaba el arete.

-Es un dispositivo que diseño Impa sirve para poder comunicarnos con usted mientras se encuentra en misión, también está hecho de cronolito así que en teoría podrá mantener la comunicación sin importar el tiempo en el que usted se encuentre-

-Y bien ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Es sencillo, llegara al pasado al año 630 después de Hylia, ahí deberá buscar a un Goron llamado Darnix, el cargara con un jarrón café, debe asegurarse que el este a salvo, pero descuide una vez que esté ahí le daré más detalles de la misión- explico la princesa.

-Joven Lefhart todo está listo para el viaje solo hará falta una cosa, deberá tocar esta melodía con la ocarina- dijo Impa mostrando en una pantalla el como debía tocar la ocarina.

-La canción es llamada "canción del tiempo" esta canción permitirá que pueda viajar en el tiempo a la época deseada-

-De acuerdo, ahí voy…- dijo Link decidido.

-Joven Link… tenga mucho cuidado… suerte…- dijo preocupada la princesa.

Link comenzó a tocar la melodía que la pantalla le indicaba, al terminar la canción de pronto los cronolitos comenzaron a brillar y en el centro del pedestal en donde se encontraba Link un pilar de luz azul envolvió al chico y este desapareció de la vista de la princesa.

 **Bosque de Farone: Año 630 d.H**

 **Día: Martes 9 de junio**

 **Hora: 09:25 a.m.**

Link se encontraba un poco mareado por el viaje, miro a los lados para tratar de ubicarse y efectivamente descubrió que ya no se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, ahora se encontraba en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, por que pudo intuir que era un bosque en donde se encontraba.

- _Joven Link… Joven Link me escucha… si me escucha toque su arete y hable-_ dijo la princesa a través del arete de Link

-¿Princesa? Si la escucho fuerte y claro- dijo Link con la mano en su arete.

- _¡Fantástico! Impa el viaje fue un éxito todo salió de maravilla… No se siente mal joven Link_ -

-No, estoy bien no me paso nada-

- _Bien entonces a la misión, en estos momentos está en el bosque de Farone en el año 630 después de Hylia, acaba de pasar poco tiempo desde que la diosa Hylia se llevó a los humanos a los cielos para protegerlos, por lo tanto no se encontrara con su vida pasada-_

-Bueno eso explica porque el cielo está cubierto por nubes, es curioso pues a pesar de las nubes parece que no estuvieran ahí- dijo Link mirando el cielo.

 _-Joven Link debe encontrar pronto a Darix, por suerte el lugar a donde debe dirigirse es cerca de donde está en estos momentos, el goron Darix pasara en cualquier momento así que de inmediato diríjase al sur hasta que vea una estatua con forma de pájaro ahí espere hasta que vea pasar a un goron, una vez que lo vea salúdelo y camine junto con el-_

Link de inmediato de dirigió al sur como la princesa le indico, corrió bastantes metros hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver una extraña estatua, apresuro el paso y efectivamente como la princesa le indico era una estatua con forma de un pájaro extraño.

-Bien ya llegue ahora solo debo esperar a ese goron-

Link estuvo ahí unos cuantos minutos hasta que vio como una silueta se acercaba a donde él estaba. Al acercarse a la silueta pudo ver a un sujeto enorme y robusto cubierto de piedra, que con su brazo derecho abrazaba un jarrón.

-Princesa creo que ya vi a Darix, se aproxima, ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto Link presionando su arete.

- _Estupendo, converse con él y camine junto a él, según nuestros cálculos a las 9:45 Darix será atacado y podría morir ocasionando así que la tienda jamás exista-_

-Entonces tendré que evitar que muera… pero si será atacado… ¿Cómo lo protegeré si no tengo ningún arma?- dijo Link asustado

- _Es verdad debimos darle un arma para poder defenderse…. Lo lamento joven link no pensé bien las cosas… oh no… ¡Esto es grave! ¡Ahora también usted corre peligro!_

-No se preocupe princesa creo que tendré que arreglármelas para solucionar esto por mi cuenta ¿Cuánto falta para las 9:45?-

 _-Faltan solo dos minutos apresúrese joven Lefhart-_ hablo esta vez Impa pues la princesa se encontraba muy alterada para seguir hablando.

Link se dirigió a donde se encontraba el goron, se encontraba nervioso, no sabía que decirle ni cómo actuar, ni siquiera se imaginaba como reaccionaria el goron al ver a Link, así que solamente se acercó a él y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y le hablo.

-¿Qué tal amigo como estas?- dijo Link dirigiéndose al goron con mucha familiaridad.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí viajero?- pregunto el goron Darix.

-Solo estoy explorando el bosque-

-Si es muy hermoso este bosque, por cierto ¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú? Nunca había visto a uno de tu especie- indico con curiosidad el goron.

-Aaaaamm…oye que jarrón tan bonito ese que traes ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Link tratando de evadir la pregunta anterior, pues no podía decirle que era un Hyliano ya que aún no eran conocidos así los descendientes de Hylia eran solo humanos pero tampoco podía decirle que era un humano pues se supone que los humanos se encontraban en los cielos.

-¿Te gusta? Es bonito me lo encontré en el desierto de Lanayru, sabes pienso coleccionar todo tipo de jarrones de todos tipos, es que son taaan hermosos- dijo Darix emocionado.

-Si a mí también me parecen bonitos estos jarrones- dijo Link aliviado de que la conversación fluyera en otra dirección.

Mientras hablaban un ruido se escuchó en el aire, una especie de chillido fuerte.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Darix.

-Sí, se escuchó muy cerca…- dijo Link preocupado.

Mientras Link hablaba un keese se aproximó a ambos a toda velocidad, sin embargo no era un keese normal, era de un tamaño más grande al ordinario y un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo, el keese dirigió su rumbo hacia Darix con intenciones de atacarlo.

-Princesa creo que ya se cuál es la causa de muerte de Darix un keese nos está atacando-

- _¿Un keese? Bueno es la hora de su muerte así que supongo que esa es la causa,_ _joven Link debe proteger Darix a toda costa, si el muere la tienda que usted conoce jamás existirá, pero… tenga mucho cuidado no quier... queremos que muera_ \- Advirtio la princesa

Darix se encontraba huyendo del keese, Link debía improvisar rápido alguna medida para acabar con aquel monstruo pero no tenía nada que pudiera usar, solo había unas rocas enormes a su lado…

-Un momento… ¡Claro las rocas!- grito Link llamando así la atención del keese.

El keese ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta Link con intención de atacar, sin embargo el joven al ver que aquel monstruo se le acercaba agarro con fuerza una de las pesadas rocas y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lanzo justo a tiempo la roca hacia el keese haciendo que este cayera al suelo a centímetros de Link, aturdido por el golpe el monstruo fue incapaz de levantarse. Link sin perder tiempo agarro otra roca y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza del keese haciendo que este soltara un chillido de dolor y después solo desapareció en una nube de humo negro y morado.

-Lo logre, el monstruo fue eliminado y el goron está a salvo- dijo Link agarrando su arete

- _¡SIIIIII LO HIZO, LO HIZO!-_ festejaba la princesa al otro lado del arete

-Eso fue increíble lograste deshacerte del monstruo, un poco más y no la cuento, te lo agradezco en serio me salvaste- dijo muy agradecido el goron.

-No fue nada, no tienes nada que agradecerme, tengo que irme, pero cuídate de ahora en adelante, no estaría mal que cargues con algún arma para defenderte, en fin nos vemos- dijo Link despidiéndose de Darix.

Link se alejó del lugar encaminándose al pedestal de donde había llegado.

- _Joven Link ahora solo tiene que volver a al pedestal, parase en el centro y tocar la canción del tiempo solo que cada nota deberá ser tocada dos veces, eso le permitirá volver, la canción es conocida como "canción del doble tiempo"-_ Explico la princesa.

-De acuerdo, creo que no falta mucho para llegar al pedestal-

Link camino un par de metros más y ahí estaba, el pedestal por el cual había llegado, se posiciono en el centro y saco la ocarina.

-Princesa ya estoy aquí en este momento tocare la canción-

- _Adelante joven Link-_

Link comenzó a tocar la canción del doble tiempo, al terminar la melodía un pilar de luz envolvió su cuerpo y al igual que la primera vez desapareció de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro.

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Martes 17 de marzo**

 **Hora: 01:24 p.m.**

Link mareado de nuevo pudo notar que una vez más se encontraba con la princesa en el segundo piso de la casa.

-Felicitaciones Joven Link ha concluido con éxito su primer misión, observe- dijo la princesa mientras llevaba a Link a una de las pantallas.

-Esa es… ¡La tienda de Jarrones!- exclamo Link con felicidad.

-Es correcto joven Lefhart al salvar la vida de Darix él pudo continuar con su colección de jarrones que heredo a sus descendientes y con el paso de los años esta colección dio paso a la apertura de la tienda que usted conoce- explico Impa.

-Es verdad ahora que recuerdo es un goron el que atiende esa tienda- recordó Link.

-Joven Link lamento mucho haberlo mandado a la misión sin ningún tipo de defensa fue mi error su vida también estuvo en peligro- dijo apenada la princesa.

-Descuide princesa no pasó nada me encuentro bien no sufrí ningún daño y la misión fue un éxito, no hay porque sentirse apenada- dijo Link mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la joven princesa.

La princesa y Link continuaron en esa posición durante varios minutos, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, en esos momentos solo existían ellos, no se explicaban como era que se sintieran tan seguros y protegidos el uno con el otro.

-Joven Lefhart tenemos que conseguirle un arma que pueda usar en sus misiones, tendrá que ser una espada, no puede llevar una pistola es tecnología demasiado avanzada para las épocas a las que ira- dijo Impa cortando el pacifico momento que transcurría entre los jóvenes.

-Es cierto debemos buscarle una cuanto antes- dijo la princesa separándose de Link con las mejillas rojas.

-De acuerdo… creo que se dónde conseguir una…-

 **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado, solo para aclarar, Link viajo a la época entre en la que la diosa Hylia llevaba a los humanos a los cielos y los acontecimientos de Skyward Sword, entre esas dos fechas se desarrolló la primer misión de Link.**

 **No olviden dejar review con lo que sea que me quieran decir, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, dudas, criticas, amenazas de muerte XD en fin lo que quieran solo dejen su review XD**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes o el sábado así que atentos.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto, se despide Shade**


	4. La espada y resolviendo misterios

Hola a todos aquí Shade con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, no olviden dejar su review con lo que gusten decirme, cualquier comentario será recibido, también sigan esta historia y agréguenla a sus favoritos así sabrán cuando ya actualice. Bueno ya sin más disfruten de este capítulo.

 **The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

-De acuerdo… creo que se dónde conseguir una…-

-¿De verdad Impa?- pregunto extrañada la princesa

-Si, conozco unos sujetos que forjan muy buenas espadas-

-Bueno pues hay que ir cuanto antes- dijo Link entusiasmado.

-Solo necesitamos una pequeña cantidad de oro en polvo, en una ocasión me mencionaron que con ese material podrían hacer una maravillosa espada, sin embargo nadie jamás les ha encargado tal espada.-

-Bueno eso no es problema… ¿o si?-

-El único problema joven Lefhart es que todo aquí en la GTH es financiado por la princesa, los reyes no tienen intervención en este proyecto, por lo tal el problema es el oro- comento seria Impa.

-Bueno yo tengo aquí unas cuantas joyas que contienen oro… Impa ¿hay forma de pulverizarlo con lo que tenemos aquí?- pregunto la princesa.

-No princesa de ninguna manera, no puedo dejar que usted se deshaga de sus joyas solo por mí, yo me puedo manejar bien con una espada normal y…-

-¡No de ninguna manera! hoy estuvo en peligro y necesita una forma de defenderse, no permitiré que su vida peligre ni una sola vez mas- dijo autoritariamente la princesa.

La princesa comenzó a quitarse un par de pulseras de oro que tenía junto con un collar de oro puro, la princesa le dio los objetos a Impa y esta supo que la princesa hablaba en serio al querer pulverizar sus joyas.

-Como usted ordene princesa, me llevare estas joyas, posiblemente Zubora y Gabora, quienes harán la espada, puedan pulverizar este oro para hacer la espada. Con su permiso me retiro.- dijo Impa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la GTH.

-Princesa no era necesa…-

-Joven Link…- interrumpió la princesa –Ya le dije, no pienso dejar que su vida peligre, usted ya hizo mucho en aceptar trabajar junto con nosotras, al menos permítame recompensarle- termino la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Está bien… usted gana aceptaré la espada- dijo Link con una sonrisa irresistible en opinión de la princesa.

El silencio se apodero del entorno entre ambos jóvenes, se encontraban ahora sentados en la pequeña sala de estar de la GTH, no sabían cómo continuar, Link no podía regresar a su casa en esos momentos pues sería imprudente dejar ahí a la princesa y la princesa, literalmente no podía irse de la GTH pues sin Impa y sin la limosina estaba varada ahí.

Link por fin tomando valor, terminó con el silencio de la estancia dirigiendo de nuevo palabra a la princesa.

-Princesa… una pregunta ¿Cómo supo que la causa del cambio de la tienda fue la muerte de ese goron Darix?

-Bueno es un poco difícil de explicar, se supone que esta información solo la debe saber la monarquía de Hyrule, sin embargo ya que esto le incumbe, por el tipo de tarea que hará con nosotras, le diré, pero debe darme su palabra que esto no lo sabrá nadie más-

-Claro princesa le juro que de mi boca no saldrá nada- juro Link con el puño en su pecho.

-Bien, desde hace ya varios siglos fue encontrado un libro muy peculiar, el cual contenía la historia del reino, desde que las diosas abandonaron nuestro mundo, hasta el día en que el libro fue descubierto, resulto que ese libro registraba todos los sucesos del reino, es un libro mágico, solo con pensar en el suceso histórico que se quiere saber el libro lo muestra, incluso hoy en día sigue registrando, como por ejemplo esta conversación, ya quedo registrada en ese libro-

-Entonces ese libro es capaz de mostrar todo lo que ya paso y registra todo lo que está pasando ¿no?- pregunto Link un poco confundido

-Bueno es una forma de resumirlo… lo lamento es que en serio no se me da esto de contar historias nunca logro explicarme bien- admitió avergonzada la princesa.

-No hay de que avergonzarse princesa, continúe- dijo Link cálidamente.

-De acuerdo. En fin, yo tengo acceso a este libro, de las primeras veces que me percate de los cambios repentinos, recordé este libro, ahí descubrí que al parecer la historia tarda en cambiar por completo, pues al parecer los escritos son lo último en cambiar, las cosas cambian desde lo más mas grande a lo más pequeño, en este caso lo más pequeño es el registro en el libro. Por lo tanto al fundar la GTH hicimos un respaldo de absolutamente todo el contenido del libro, en realidad una de las tatas computadoras que ha visto funciona a manera de segundo libro pues si la información del libro se actualiza también lo hará lo de la computadora, sin embargo si algo en la historia del libro cambia la de la computadora no lo hace-

-¡Oh ya veo! Entonces si detectan un cambio en la realidad consultan la computadora y el libro, detectan la diferencia y así pueden detectar como solucionar el cambio- Link se comenzaba a interesar.

-Así es, fue así como por medio de la computadora supimos que Darix al empezar a coleccionar jarrones abriría esa tienda, y al morir la tienda jamás fue abierta, sien embargo suena como tarea fácil pero no es así en realidad se requiere de mucha investigación para dar en el clavo- la princesa compartía el entusiasmo de Link.

-¡Increíble! y todo el trabajo de hacer el "respaldo" del libro, ¿lo hizo Impa?-

-Es correcto, Impa además de ser mi guardaespaldas/institutriz también es una genio en el ámbito científico y mágico-

-¿Magia? No sabía que ella pudiera dominar la magia, últimamente son pocos los que aún pueden hacerlo-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Impa es una sheikah, la magia es de nacimiento en ellos- comento divertida la princesa.

-Ooooh eso explica sus ojos y pelo, son la característica principal de los sheikah es verdad, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil ver un sheikah paseando por ahí-

-Si los sheikah son muy reservados con los demás sin embargo son grandiosas personas-

Mientras la conversación continuaba amena entre ambos jóvenes un resplandor dorado apareció, aunque breve fue suficiente para poder ver su origen

-¿Vio eso?-

-Si salió de su fragmento de la Trifuerza- dijo señalando el fragmento de la princesa

-¿Qué? Pero yo vi que salió del suyo joven Link- dijo apuntando al fragmento del joven.

-¿Está diciendo que ambos fragmentos brillaron? Eso es… ¿bueno?-

-No tengo idea jamás había brillado antes siempre había estado normal, no tengo idea de que fue lo que ocurrió- afirmo confundida la princesa.

-Qué extraño… aunque bueno yo recién descubrí que esto no era una marca de nacimiento, lo que me recuerda, ¿usted como supo que yo era la reencarnación del héroe? Si sé que por la Trifuerza pero ¿Cómo se enteró que la tenía yo?-

-Por el libro- dijo sonriendo divertida la princesa

-Ah sí… es verdad olvide que el libro contiene todo- rio Link acompañado de la princesa.

Ambos jóvenes continuaban con su plática ahora que finalmente ese silencia había desaparecido, quien los viera conversar pensaría que ambos se conocían de toda la vida pues platicaban y reían como si de los mejores amigos se tratase a pesar que no había pasado ni un día de que se conocieran, era algo que ni los jóvenes lograban entender esa extraña comodidad instantánea que tuvieron a primera vista, a primer intercambio de palabras.

La tarde seguía su curso, el cielo era adornado por los colores del crepúsculo indicando el inminente anochecer. Los jóvenes aun en su plática fueron interrumpidos por el sistema de seguridad de la puerta.

-Identidad confirmada: Impa Kidembra, puede ingresar-

-Princesa esta hecho la espada estará terminada mañana por la mañana, normalmente tardaría 24 horas para estar pero parecían emocionados y dijeron que trabajarían toda la noche- dijo la sheikah mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar.

-Oh eso es genial Impa entonces mañana comenzaremos formalmente con las operaciones de restauración del tiempo- menciono feliz la princesa

-Joven Lefhart mañana para mi será imposible pasar a recoger la espada por lo que tendrá que ir usted, solo diga que va de parte de Impa, tenga esta es la dirección del local- dijo Impa dándole una tarjeta con una dirección a Link –Al pedir la espada le dirán una frase la cual debe completar diciendo "a menos que la mano que la sostiene tenga valor."- termino la Sheikah

-Pero en la mañana no puedo ir yo tampoco, tengo clases-

-Bueno joven Link hoy también tenía clases pero se salió de la escuela es que ya lo olvido- dijo la princesa con una ceja alzada con mirada cómplice.

-Joven Lefhart a partir de mañana y hasta que terminemos el trabajo usted no ira a clases, ese asunto ya fue arreglado con su escuela, para todo mundo usted está en el Castillo de Hyrule por mandato real hasta que sea necesario-

-¡Oh que bueno que lo mencionas Impa! Joven Link es de suma importancia que no le revele a nadie lo que se hace en la GTH es estrictamente confidencial-

-De acuerdo princesa no diré nada a nadi… ¡Ah!- grito Link

-Disculpe joven Lefhart pero necesito esta prueba de su sangre para introducirlo en el sistema de seguridad de la GTH- dijo Impa mientras introducía la pequeña gota de sangre en un panel por encima de la puerta de entrada.

-Identidad confirmada: Link Lefhart, registrado en la base de datos-

-Bien todo listo es hora de irnos Impa-

-Como ordene princesa joven Lefhart lo dejaremos en su casa-

-Muchas gracias Impa mi dirección es…-

-Joven Link no es necesario que nos diga pues en la mañana primero pasamos a su casa para buscarlo- sonrió la princesa mientras abandonaba la casa

-Oh en ese caso, vámonos- dijo felizmente Link mientras corría fuera de la casa a subirse a la limosina.

Una vez todos dentro de la limosina el viaje a casa de Link inicio su curso, resulto que la GTH no estaba para nada lejos del vecindario de Link pues tomo solo unos cuantos minutos llegar a él.

-Joven Lefhart llegamos a su hogar- anuncio la sheikah.

-Bueno princesa debo irme, ¿mañana a qué hora debo estar de regreso en la GTH?-

-Usted lo sabrá Joven Link confié en mí, nos vemos mañana- dijo la princesa con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bien... con su permiso me retiro, hasta mañana princesa Zelda- dijo Link y bajo de la limosina.

La limosina siguió su rumbo camino al castillo de Hyrule dejando a Link tras de sí, Link se dispuso a regresar por su apartamento a descansar pues los sucesos del día habían sido demasiado impactantes y agotadores por lo que necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

Ya en su hogar se deshizo de sus ropajes de héroe, tomo un baño, ceno algo ligero, se aproximó a su cama a dormir pues lo tenía más que merecido, ya mañana seria otro nuevo día, uno posiblemente más cansado que el día de hoy pero eso no le preocupaba esos momentos, prefería dejar que esas preocupaciones lo atormentaran hasta el día siguiente.

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de marzo**

 **Hora: 10:09 a.m.**

Link ya había despertado hace una hora, realmente su cuerpo había descansado bien pues se había levantado de muy buen humor. Ya se encontraba a punto de salir de su casa para ir camino a recoger la nueva espada que Impa había mandado a hacer.

- _Como dijo que debía contestar… ah ya recordé "a menos que la mano que la sostiene tenga valor."-_ Recordó Link.

Link se disponía a salir por la puerta hasta que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, Link saco el celular de su bolsillo y pudo ver que se trataba de una video llamada de Cocu. Link respondió.

-Hola Cocu ¿Qué ocurre?-

- _Oh Link estas bien, todos nos sorprendimos cuando ayer abandonaste el salón de clases-_ comento Cocu

-Ah sí… lamento eso pero ya estoy mucho mejor ahora ya me encuentro más tranquilo-

- _Es un alivio, Ravio y las chicas no paraban de preguntar por ti, pero nos acaban de dar la noticia de que estarás un tiempo en el Castillo de Hyrule ¿Qué harás ahí Link?-_

-Lamento haber preocupado a todos y lo siento amigo pero no puedo responder eso, es confidencial por ahora-

- _Bueno te dejo con tus asuntos en el Castillo, espero podamos vernos pronto, adiós Link_ \- dijo Cocu con un tono triste

-Adiós Cocu me saludas a todos- dijo Link y acto seguido termino la llamada con su amigo.

Ahora ya sin interrupciones salió de su casa para ir a recoger su nueva espada, la llamada con su amigo lo ponía un poco triste pero el saber que se preocupaban por él le hacía ver que en verdad había hecho una buena elección en sus amistades.

Link continuo por las calles de la capital en busca de la herrería donde debía recoger su espada, se encontraba ansioso por verla pues si requería de oro para ser forjada quería decir que sería una espada espectacular al menos visualmente. Después de un tiempo caminando dio con la dichosa herrería, entro en ella, era pequeña y había varias muestras de espadas, lanzas, escudos y demás armas, también contaba con algunos diseños de puertas, utensilios de cocina y muchas cosas diversas, en el fondo se encontraba un pequeño mostrador en el cual pudo ver a un pequeño hombre en el mostrador, su cabello era cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, tenía un pequeño bigote con una larga barba de chivo y vestía con una malla color azul que dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

-Buenos días… vengo… por un encargo de la señorita Impa- dijo Link un poco sorprendido al ver el extraño espécimen de hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

-Ah por su puesto de la Sheikah una espada, es para usted ¿no es así?- pregunto el hombrecito.

-Si es para mí esa espada-

-Bueno joven pero una espada no ejerce fuerza…-

Link comprendió en ese momento que esa era la frase que debía completar que le había comentado Impa.

-A menos que la mano que la sostiene tenga valor- contestó feliz Link chasqueando sus dedos.

-¡Bien dicho! Entonces eres a quien debo hacerle entrega de mi más grande creación, iré con mi compañero por la espada no tardo- dijo mientras se dirigía a una puerta que conducía a la parte trasera del local, mientras Link esperaba escucho unos gritos que provenían de la puerta por la que aquel hombre ingreso.

-¡De que hablas cabeza hueca ya debemos entregar la espada!

-¡Ugoh ugo ugo!-

-¡Como que te la quieres quedar dame eso!-

El hombre salió por la puerta y volvió con Link quien se encontraba riendo por lo bajo por la extraña conversación que acababa de escuchar.

-Lamento el retaso, pero mire aquí la tiene nuestra mejor espada, ¡La espada de esmeril, la mejor espada que podrá encontrar!- dijo mientras le mostraba a Link la espada

Link quedo impresionado por la espada que tenía frente a él, era sencillamente impresionante, la hoja tenia rombos dorados que Link intuyo que se trataba del oro en polvo, la empuñadora era parecida pero tenía detalles en color rojo que le daban un toque elegante.

-Esta espada esta reforzada con una cobertura de oro la cual le da un poder y resistencia impresionantes, esta espada jamás se destruirá pues… bueno es indestructible, la hicimos a su medida a petición de la señorita Impa, espero que nuestro trabajo sea de su agrado-

-Es impresionante esta espada… es muy ligera y fácil de manejar, la verdad estoy muy satisfecho con el trabajo que hicieron, mis felicitaciones- dijo Link mientras probaba su nueva espada.

-Es un gusto que sea de su agrado, aquí tiene una funda para su espada por cortesía de la casa- dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba a Link la funda

Link se colocó la funda para su espada en la espalda, su maestro de esgrima solía regañarlo por usarla ahí y no en la cintura como es debido, pero extrañamente para Link era más cómodo usarla en la espalda. Link enfundo su espada y se dirigió a la salida del local.

-Muchas gracias por la espada, le aseguro que de necesitar este tipo de servicios otra vez volveré con ustedes- dijo Link despidiéndose.

-Por supuesto puede confiar en nosotros, Zubora y Gabora a su disposición-

Link salió del local dejando un poco perplejo a Zubora.

-Qué extraño, al ver a ese joven recordé las leyendas de aquel héroe de antaño… en fin de vuelta al trabajo, ¡Gabora enciende esos hornos que hay que continuar con el trabajo!- dijo Zubora mientras volvía a la parte trasera del local.

Link caminaba por las calles camino a su hogar, sin embargo recordó que hoy debía continuar su trabajo en la GTH así que emprendió el camino hacia allá, no sabía con exactitud la dirección pero tenía idea de cómo llegar.

 _-Joven Link ¿me escucha? Soy la princesa Zelda-_ se escuchaba a través del arte del joven.

-Por su puesto princesa la escucho ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Link con una mano en su arete.

- _Joven Link es hora de su siguiente misión lo esperamos en la GTH-_

-Voy en camino, estoy cerca no tardare- dijo Link contento de empezar con su nueva misión.

 **Bueno espere que les guste este nuevo capítulo, aquí se resuelven algunas cosas que deje sin respuesta, espero haberme dado a entender con la explicación del libro XD**

 **También lamento haber tardado en actualizar me llevo más de lo esperado este capítulo, pero el próximo esta sin falta este miércoles.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos pronto, se despide Shade.**


	5. Bienvenidos a ¿¡Vilania?

Hola soy Shade y aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como siempre no olviden dejar su review con lo que sea que quieran decirme, critica positiva o negativa, lo que gusten decirme será recibido XD

Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

 **The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

-Voy en camino, estoy cerca no tardaré- dijo Link contento de empezar con su nueva misión.

Link emprendió de nuevo el camino a la GTH, apresurando el paso para llegar pronto, en verdad tenía ganas de poner a prueba su nueva espada y ver su poder en la batalla, sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por una indeseable presencia.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí pero si es nada más y nada menos que Link-

Quien se dirigía a Link era un chico de su misma edad, pero significativamente más alto y corpulento que él, poseía una cabellera roja peinada de peculiar manera, el nombre de este joven era…

-Hola Vilan, creí que estabas en la escuela- dijo Link serio

-Y yo creí que estabas en el castillo- dijo Vilan sonriendo mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Vilan estoy ocupado tengo que irme no tengo tiempo para perder contigo-

-Me da igual, porque querría perder mi tiempo con un enano debilucho como tú, ni con esa espada en la espalda se te quita el aspecto a perdedor- contesto Vilan

-Si lo que digas… adiós-

-Maldito enano…- gruño Vilan por lo bajo mientras se retiraba del lugar

Link detestaba a aquel chico pues siempre se encontraba molestándolo en toda ocasión aprovechaba para hacerle bromas o simplemente acosarlo verbalmente, sin embargo como siempre Link no daba ninguna seña de desagrado o enojo, no podía mostrarse débil frente al rival; pues era mejor que este pensara que sus acciones y comentarios no lo afectaban. Link continuó su recorrido a través de la capital le tomo unas cuantas calles llegar al vecindario donde se encontraba la GTH. Durante su camino vio un periódico fuera de una de las casas, se trataba uno de los ejemplares gratuitos entregados a cada casa del reino el periódico "Tiempos de Hyrule" con las noticias más relevantes ocurridas en todo Hyrule.

Link observo el periódico pues había algo en el que le llamaba la atención, en donde se suponía debería decir en letras grandes "Tiempos de Hyrule" venia otra palabra sustituyéndola en ese periódico decía "Tiempos de Vilania".

-¿Vilania? ¿Que demonios es eso?-

Link comenzó a leer el periódico para ver si podía averiguar más de su origen. El periódico en su primer nota citaba "Cumpleaños del Príncipe Vilan se celebrara este fin de semana".

-Príncipe Vil… ¿¡Que!?-

El periódico seguía "Nuestro querido Príncipe Vilan este fin de semana celebrara su fiesta de cumpleaños en el gran Castillo de Vilania, como es costumbre desde que el reino fue fundado hace miles de años, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes será invitado..."

-No es posible acaso… el reino de Hyrule ¿¡Jamás fue fundado?!

De inmediato Link salió corriendo a la GTH esperando que no haya desaparecido, mientras corría saco su teléfono móvil y en el buscador web busco cualquier referencia a "Hyrule" y "Princesa Zelda" sorprendiéndose de que efectivamente como temía, no había nada. Link logro llegar a la GTH con la única diferencia de que ahora era GTV lo que Link supuso significaba "Guardia del Tiempo de Vilania".

Link se acercó a la puerta y puso su dedo en la placa como había visto a la princesa hacer.

-Identidad confirmada: Link Lefhart.

Link entro a toda velocidad y busco a la princesa ella se encontraba en la sala de operaciones junto con Impa.

-Princesa tiene que ver esto, ¡Hyrule desapareció!- grito Link desesperado mientras le extendía el periódico que recogió. La princesa tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer.

-¿¡Príncipe Vilan?! ¿¡Vilania?! ¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!- dijo Zelda muy asustada.

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Zelda? ¿Paso algo malo con nuestro Príncipe?- pregunto Impa consternada.

-¿¡Nuestro Príncipe?!- gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

-Impa rápido busca cambios en la base de datos del libro- ordeno la ex-princesa.

Impa se dirigió a buscar en la base de datos que se recopilaban en la computadora.

-No es posible… ¡es cierto!… Vilania sustituyó a… Hy...rule, Hyrule- dijo Impa sorprendida.

-¿Y cómo fue que esto sucedió?

-Bien el libro dice que fue una antepasado de usted quien fundo el reino de Hyrule, entonces señorita Zelda ¿usted era la princesa?- pregunto Impa.

-Así es Impa yo era la princesa de Hyrule- dijo Zelda melancólica.

Link se acercó a Zelda y puso una mano sobre su hombro brindándole una cálida sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla, acto seguido la princesa se ruborizo por el dulce actuar del joven.

-¿Dime Impa a que tiempo debo ir? y ¿cómo debo arreglar esto?

-Bueno según se Vilania fue fundada por Vilan I proveniente de los cielos- aclaro Impa

-¿Los cielos?... Impa busca en la era del cielo en el libro original ahí debe venir alguna pista- dijo Zelda ya más animada.

Impa comenzó a indagar en la historia de la era del cielo hasta encontrar el origen de Vilania.

-La primer mención a Vilania fue en un dialogo entre Vilan I y el Héroe de los cielos al llegar a lo que ellos conocían como tierras inferiores, actualmente el reino de Vilania- explico Impa

-¿Esa conversación también existe en la base de datos?- pregunto Link

-Es correcto en ambos existe este dialogo-

-Sigue buscando Impa busca como fue fundada Vilania y como fue fundada Hyrule así sabremos cómo actuar- alentó Zelda.

-Tranquila princesa no tiene por qué estar nerviosa pronto Hyrule volverá- dijo Link

-No es por eso que estoy preocupada, no me importa ya no ser princesa, lo que si me importa son los cambios colaterales de esto, como le mencione algunos cambios tardan en ocurrir, sobre todo los pequeños y son esos los que causan más problemas, desde el cambio de trabajo de alguien hasta la muerte de una persona, todo puede pasar, más aun cuando todo es originado por un gran cambio en la historia- explico alterada la princesa.

-Princesa entiendo su preocupación, pero ya se lo dije no hay nada que temer yo me encargaré de esto y todo volverá a la normalidad, se lo juro- dijo Link logrando tranquilizar a la princesa.

-Listo lo encontré todo fue a causa de la señorita Zelda fue ella quien se negó a fundar Hyrule, Link te daremos los detalles cuando llegues ahí- dijo Impa.

 _-Wow primera vez que no me dice joven Lefhart supongo fue por el cambio de la historia-_ pensó Link divertido.

-Muchachos debemos ir de inmediato a la sala del tiempo- dijo Impa.

-¿Sala del tiempo?-

-Así se llama dónde está el pedestal y los cronolitos- explico Zelda

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala del tiempo para empezar la misión, mientras caminaban Link saco su teléfono móvil para buscar algo que lo estaba inquietando.

-Oh no...No es verdad, este tarado es el Príncipe- dijo Link con la palma en su cara.

-¿A qué se refiere joven Link?- pregunto intrigada Zelda

-Él es Vilan está en mi escuela y es insoportable se pasa todos los días molestándome- dijo Link mientras enseñaba una imagen del Príncipe Vilan en su teléfono.

-Que peinado más extraño- dijo la ex-princesa riendo fuertemente.

-Ese es el peinado real, todos los varones de la Familia Real deben usarlo- Explico Impa.

-Siempre alardeaba de tener el "mejor corte de cabello de todos los tiempos"- dilo Link recalcando las comillas con sus dedos -Pero esto ya es llevarlo a otro nivel- concluyo divertido el joven.

Link y Zelda seguían riendo mientras continuaban su rumbo a la sala del tiempo, hasta que a Zelda le surgió una duda.

-Impa… si no soy princesa... ¿que soy?-

-Bueno señorita Zelda como portadora de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría es la consejera principal del Rey-

-¿Y mis padres?-

-Su madre es una gran abogada del reino, su padre actualmente se encuentra desempleado- termino Impa.

Zelda se sentía triste por su padre, él era un buen hombre, responsable y trabajador además de muy inteligente en el ámbito político; ahora con más razón quería arreglar rápido esto.

Los tres llegaron a la sala del tiempo, Impa comenzó a preparar lo necesario para dar el salto en el tiempo mientras que Link se posicionaba en el centro del pedestal.

-Todo listo Link puedes tocar la ocarina- Indico Impa

-Mucha suerte joven Link- dijo Zelda.

Link asintió a las palabras de ambas y se dispuso a tocar en la ocarina la canción del tiempo, en ese momento una vez terminada la canción los cronolitos se iluminaron y Link desapareció.

 **Bosque de Farone: Año 845 d.H**

 **Día: Sábado 06 de agosto**

 **Hora: 02:45 p.m.**

Link pudo aclarar su visión noto que se encontraba en el mismo sitio al que llego por primera vez en su primer misión.

- _Link soy Impa, en estos momentos te encuentras en el año 845 después de Hylia, acaban de pasar unos meses desde que tu vida pasada venció al heraldo de la muerte-_ dijo Impa a través del arete de Link.

-¿Bien que es lo que debo hacer?-

- _Bien camina hacia el noreste desde tu posición hasta encontrar una gran edificación, entra ahí y busca a la señorita Zelda-_

-De acuerdo les diré cuando llegue- dijo Link finalmente.

Comenzó de inmediato su camino, no quería perder ni un segundo de tiempo, el camino no fue complicado ningún monstruo se interpuso en su lugar, todo el bosque estaba en exceso tranquilo, pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que por fin Link logro ver la edificación de la que Impa le hablaba, era enorme y tenía apariencia de algún templo antiguo.

-Impa ya estoy en la edificación- dijo Link sosteniendo su arete

- _Bien joven Link esa edificación es conocida como Templo del Presidio, dentro de ella se encuentra mi vida pasada junto con usted y Vilan, lo que deberá hacer es acercarse sigilosamente sin que lo vean y evitar a toda costa que la Zelda de este tiempo se arrepienta de fundar Hyrule-_ dijo la ex-princesa.

-Como diga princesa empezare ahora-

Link se acercó más al Templo del Presidio y logro ver la puerta de la entrada, entro sigilosamente tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para que no notaran su presencia. Al entrar logro escuchar unas voces que estaban hablando entre ellas, se acercó sigilosamente a la fuente del sonido, ocultándose a cada paso que daba, vio unas largas escaleras y al final de ellas unas puertas enormes, se asomó a través de ellas y ahí los pudo ver, se trataba de tres jóvenes, uno de ellos era idéntico a él, solo que un poco más bajo de estatura y con algunos rasgos de la cara un poco diferentes, así que supuso se trataba de su vida pasada; había también una chica muy parecida a la princesa Zelda sin embargo esta chica tenía el pelo más rubio que la Zelda que Link conocía, y finalmente un chico absolutamente idéntico a Vilan.

- _Wow así que desde este tiempo viene el desagradable corte de cabello de Vilan-_ pensó Link.

Link los observaba conversar por el momento solo era una plática tratando cosas cotidianas, nada interesante. Mientras Link escuchaba sentía una presencia extraña en los alrededores, en definitiva esa presencia tenia malas intenciones. Link desvió su concentración a tratar de encontrar esa extraña presencia hasta que un diálogo de Zelda le llamo su atención.

-Odio este lugar es mejor permanecer en el cielo que aquí- dijo Zelda como en trance mientras sus pupilas tomaban un color morado.

-¿De qué hablas Zelda? tú me has dicho que te encantan las tierras inferiores- dijo el Link del pasado.

-Eso quedo atrás ya no es así, este lugar es repugnante…- Zelda continuaba hablando de la misma forma.

Link no podía ver lo que vía, Zelda había cambiado su actitud y su presencia se había tornado similar a la que ya había sentido. Mientras Zelda seguía hablando Link escucho algo, era una extraña voz que repetía todo lo que Zelda decía, agudizo su oído y pudo verlo, había alguien escondido tras la puerta principal del Templo.

-Es mejor abandonar este lugar y jamás volver aquí, o al menos es lo que yo hare a partí…- decía aquella presencia tras la puerta, ocasionando así que Zelda dijera lo mismo.

Link corrió a toda prisa a la puerta principal con intención de deshacerse de esa presencia, la cual al verse descubierta hecho a correr también. Ambos ya estaban fuera del Templo del Presidio y se encontraban frente a una enorme efigie a la Diosa Hylia.

-Maldito mocoso rompiste mi conexión con aquella chiquilla- comento el sujeto frente a Link.

Quien estaba frente al joven héroe era una especie de espíritu con una extraña capa morada que en donde se suponía estaría el rostro solo se encontraba un enorme ojo rojo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú y que estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Link sorprendido al ver a tal criatura mientras sostenía su arte permitiendo que Zelda e Impa escucharan

-Yo soy Wizzro el hechicero oscuro y estaba a punto de evitar el surgimiento del asqueroso Reino de Hyrule-

-¿Qué dices pero como es que…-

-¿Cómo se sobre Hyrule? Deja te digo algo pequeño héroe del futuro, mi jefe no quiere que se lleve a cabo la fundación de Hyrule y solo estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes, y por si te lo preguntas si, también vengo del futuro-

-¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién es tu jefe?- pregunto Link

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas proseguiré con mi trabajo-

-Eso no lo permitiré- dijo Link soltando su arte y sacando su espada

-Bien… como tú quieras- dijo Wizzro haciendo aparecer esferas de magia oscura a su alrededor.

Wizzro lanzo una de las esferas en dirección a Link la cual logro esquivar con facilidad, Link encaminándose hacia Wizzro dio un salto en el aire elevando su espada en dirección a la cabeza de Wizzro, sin embargo al impactar Wizzro desapareció y reapareció justo detrás de Link lanzándolo con extrema violencia.

-Eres hábil chico, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme- alardeo Wizzro

Link se levantó del suelo y se acercó lentamente a Wizzro y repitió la misma técnica haciendo que Wizzro desapareciera y reapareciera justo detrás de Link, pero antes que Link fue impactado por Wizzro, Link logro concentrar toda su energía en un golpe en diagonal que dio girando su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Wizzro el cual se retiró de inmediato al sentir el golpe que lo impacto directo en el costado provocándole una gran herida.

-Es una buena espada mocoso, logro hacerme daño, por ahora esto quedara así, pero no creas que te libraras de nosotros- dijo finalmente Wizzro y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿ _Joven Link se encuentra bien, no salió herido?_ \- pregunto Zelda

-Tranquila princesa estaré bien solo unos pequeños golpes no es nada-

- _Link debes regresar de inmediato, o tu vida pasada podría verte-_ indico Impa.

-Está bien iré camino al pedestal-

Link regreso por la gran puerta de entrada pero antes de irse volvió a donde escucho a los jóvenes conversar.

-¿Oye Zelda ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Vilan.

-Si ya estoy bien, creo que estoy demasiado cansada no sabía lo que decía- dijo Zelda un poco apenada.

-Tranquila Zelda yo siempre supe que a ti te encantaba este lugar-dijo el Link del pasado.

-Si es muy hermoso, saben deberíamos vivir todos aquí- comento Zelda.

-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre, Tierras Inferiores no es escucha muy acogedor ¿Se les ocurre uno?- Pregunto Link.

-Hyrule-

-Vilania-

-Vilan entiéndelo… así no se llamara este lugar cuantas veces debo decírtelo- comento Link riendo.

-Bien, bien, entonces que sea Hyrule-

-Decidido a partir de hoy este lugar será conocido como Hyrule- comento feliz la princesa.

Link al escuchar la conversación se retiró feliz pues eso quería decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y Vilan ya no era el príncipe. Una vez fuera del templo del presidio el joven héroe emprendió su camino de regreso al pedestal para volver a su tiempo, mientras que dos sujetos lo observaban desde las sombras.

-Ese mocoso podría ser un problema jefe ya arruino dos de nuestros cambios- dijo Wizzro

-El primero es entendible, el segundo fue tu culpa por inepto, al menos lograste darle un golpe, eso le dará un escarmiento; pero en fin, todavía hay tiempo… eso es lo que más tenemos…-

Link por fin había llegado al pedestal, se sentía cansado por la caminata y adolorido por el golpe que logro darle Wizzro, pero por fin podría volver a su mundo a descansar.

-Impa, princesa, estoy listo voy a tocar la ocarina-

- _Adelante cuando quiera-_

Link se paró en el centro del pedestal y comenzó a tocar la canción del doble tiempo dejando así aquel lejano tiempo.

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de marzo**

 **Hora: 03:45 p.m.**

Link por fin había llegado a su hogar, una vez su vista se aclaró vio a la princesa parada frente a él.

-Joven Link lo felicito la misión fue todo un éxito Hyrule volvió a existir- explico feliz la princesa.

-Así es joven Lefhart Vilania ya no existe más todo volvió a la normalidad-

-Impa es bueno ver que recuperes tus recuerdos ¿Recuerdas algo acerca de Vilania?- pregunto Link

-Honestamente no recuerdo nada pero la princesa me hizo el favor de explicarme lo sucedido una vez que la historia se corrigió-

-Eso es fabuloso, pues yo digo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar fue una dura misión y…- estaba diciendo Link hasta que cayo desmayado al suelo, su piel se puso pálida y sus labios morados.

-¡Link!-

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero sea de su agrado, aquí se explica un poco más sobres los cambios en la realidad en cómo pueden ocurrir de un instante a otro, espero haber sido claro. El combate de Link contra Wizzro fue extremadamente corto lo sé, pero prometo que poco a poco los combates se irán intensificando.**

 **El siguiente capítulo lo subiré este sábado sin falta, recuerden seguir la historia así podrán leer los nuevos capítulos apenas sean publicados, también no olviden dejar review con cualquier comentario que quieran.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide Shade.**


	6. Link en peligro

_Hola aquí de nuevo Shade con el capítulo seis de la historia, espero sea de su agrado, este en comparación es un poco más corto que los pasados pero es porque el próximo será más largo, pero bueno no los entretengo más, disfruten del capítulo._

 _PD: El capítulo contiene un sueño de Link, cuando vean ***** inicia el sueño, cuando vuelva a aparecer el ***** acaba._

 **The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

-¡Link!

Link estaba tirado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, lo cual provoco una extrema preocupación en Impa y la princesa. Impa rápidamente se agachó a revisar si Link tenía alguna herida, le quito la túnica verde junto con la camisa para poder checar su abdomen, sin embargo no encontró nada.

-Princesa, el joven Lefhart está en perfecto estado físico- dijo Impa extrañada.

-Y ¿Qué tal si es algo mágico?, revísalo Impa- dijo la princesa angustiada.

Impa haciendo uso de sus habilidades en la magia reviso una vez más el cuerpo del héroe, ahora en busca de algún tipo de magia que pudiera estarlo afectando.

-No es posible…-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ocurre Impa?- pregunto Zelda más angustiada que antes.

-Princesa el joven Lefhart sufre de un hechizo de magia oscura, estará en este estado hasta librarlo de él, pero hay que darse prisa o podría ser irreversible-

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer Impa?-

-Tengo un libro con algunos hechizos que contrarrestan la magia oscura, iré a buscarlo al castillo-

-¿¡El castillo!? Eso está muy lejos de aquí ¿No será peligroso dejar pasar tanto tiempo?-

-Si es cierto pero es la única forma de salvarlo, lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es frenar un poco el avance de la magia para ganar tiempo…-

\- Bien yo me quedare a cuidarlo mientras vas al castillo - dijo la princesa decidida.

Impa asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a frenar el maleficio de Link, sus manos se iluminaron con una luz roja y empezó a pasarlas por el cuerpo de Link para estabilizarlo.

-Listo, con esto lograremos ganar tiempo antes que sea tarde, ahora lo llevare a la sala de estar para recostarlo- dijo Impa levantando al joven del suelo.

Impa, con Link en brazos, salió de la sala del tiempo casi corriendo para poder ir en busca del libro lo más pronto posible y no perder más tiempo. Una vez ya en la sala de estar, Impa recostó a Link en uno de los sillones.

-Me voy princesa si ocurre algo no dude en llamarme-

-De acuerdo Impa… no tardes por favor- contesto Zelda con tristeza temiendo lo peor.

-No se preocupe princesa, volveré de inmediato- dijo finalmente Impa y salió de la GTH.

Link seguía inconsciente sin embargo ya no tenía el mismo aspecto que antes, Su rostro mostraba una expresión de sufrimiento.

-Descuida Link, Impa volverá pronto y estarás bien…- decía Zelda cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Link.

 **Link se encontraba en un espacio totalmente negro, sin nada a su alrededor, pero de pronto pudo escuchar una voz…**

 **-Link… Link… es hora de empezar… Hyrule te necesita… Link…-**

 **Súbitamente una luz naranja comenzó a brillar a espaldas de Link, este se giró y vio el Castillo de Hyrule cubierto por las llamas. Link corrió hacia él y pudo ver con claridad. Había una cantidad enorme de muertos en el suelo sobre el camino que llevaba al castillo. Aterrorizado apresuro su paso al castillo, pero un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas llamo su atención, se trataba de una enorme cantidad de monstruos que lucían diferente a los que él conocía, seguido de los monstruos una enorme ola se dirigía al castillo.**

 **Link sorprendido apresuro su paso hacia el Castillo en llamas. Una vez cerca observo a la princesa Zelda parada frente al castillo, Link preocupado al verla comenzó a gritarle.**

 **-¡Princesa! ¡Aléjese de ahí! ¡Es peligroso!-**

 **La princesa parecía no escucharlo y se quedó ahí sin moverse, hasta que una espada atravesó su pecho, asesinándola al instante.**

 **-¡Noooo! ¡Zelda!-**

 **La princesa cayó sin vida al suelo y detrás de ella Link vio algo que parecía ser el autor del asesinato de la princesa, tan solo veía una figura negra por la sombra, no distinguía de quien se trataba. Mientras tanto la extraña voz que había escuchado anteriormente continuaba.**

 **-Link… Hyrule te necesita… ya es hora… Link...Link... ¡Link!- la voz comenzaba a distorsionarse.**

-¡Link! ¡Link!- gritaba desesperada la princesa.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Impa se fue en busca del libro, sin embargo, Link había comenzado a tener convulsiones, su cuerpo se agitaba y sacaba espuma por la boca. La princesa no sabía cómo reaccionar se encontraba muy asustada, sabía qué hacer para controlar una convulsión, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada.

-Identidad confirmada: Impa Kidembra, puede ingresar-

Impa había regresado del castillo con el libro, al abrir la puerta pudo ver al joven que se encontraba en pésimo estado.

-¡Impa! ¡Rápido ayuda a Link!- grito desesperada la princesa al ver llegar a Impa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? Pregunto Impa buscando el hechizo que necesitaba.

-Acaba de comenzar- decía angustiada Zelda.

-No queda mucho tiempo, princesa necesito su ayuda, el hechizo solo puede ser conjurado por dos personas-

-Pero Impa… yo apenas comencé a practicar la magia, sabes que mi magia es muy inestable… no sé si pueda…-

-Zelda… sé que acabo de empezar a entrenarte, pero has mostrado un gran avance… sé que puedes hacerlo- dijo Impa confiando en la princesa.

-Ze...Zel...da- decía Link débilmente.

Zelda volteo a ver a Link aun inconsciente y con convulsiones, sin pensarlo más tomo su decisión.

-Bien Impa… empecemos ¿Que hay que hacer?

-Extiende ambas manos en dirección a Link y repite después de mí, concentra tu energía en las palmas de tus manos y expúlsala hacia Link- explico Impa.

Impa igual que Zelda extendió sus manos hacia el héroe y comenzó a recitar, seguida por la princesa, el hechizo que salvaría a Link. Las manos de ambas comenzaron a emitir una luz azul cálida, y al mismo tiempo ambas expulsaron esa energía hacia Link.

Link de inmediato se calmó, recuperando así un aspecto como el de siempre, tanto la princesa como la sheikah se tranquilizaron al ver a Link mucho mejor. Impa se acercó a examinar una vez más a Link para verificar que no quedaran restos de la magia oscura que lo había infectado.

-Buenas noticias princesa, el joven Lefhart se encuentra completamente libre de la magia oscura, no debe tardar en despertar- dijo Impa contenta.

-Es un alivio, gracias Impa, por poco perdía… es decir perdíamos a nuestro héroe- dijo Zelda ruborizada.

Link poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba mareado y desorientado, se levantó y se sentándose en el sillón en el que se encontraba acostado, miro a los lados y enfocando su vista pudo ver a la princesa y a Impa paradas frente a él.

-Princesa… Impa… ¡Princesa!- Link se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a la princesa comenzando a inspeccionarla por todo el cuerpo.

-Joven Link… ¿Qué le ocurre?- dijo la princesa con las mejillas rojas por el atrevimiento del héroe.

Habiendo terminado su inspección Link volvió a hablar.

-¡La vi morir princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Link alterado.

-Tranquilo no me paso nada estoy bien- contesto amablemente la princesa.

-Por el contrario, el que casi muere fue usted joven Lefhart- hablo Impa.

-¿Yo?-

-Si joven Link, sufrió de un ataque de magia oscura y callo inconsciente-

-¿Caí inconsciente? Oh claro ya recuerdo, acababa de llegar del pasado y me desmaye- recordó Link –Lo que quiere decir que lo otro fue solo un sueño-

-¿Lo otro? Ah se refiere a lo que lo hizo pensar que yo estaba muerta- intuyo la princesa.

-Si… fue un sueño bastante extraño, supongo que fue a causa de la magia- contesto Link.

-Joven Lefhart ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo fue que esa magia oscura entro en usted?-

-Supongo que en la pelea contra Wizzro, aunque no logro tocarme con ninguna de sus esferas mágicas… posiblemente fue causado por el golpe que me dio-

-Hablando de Wizzro ¿alguna idea de para quien trabaje?- pregunto la princesa.

-No tengo idea, no fue muy comunicativo, pero al menos ya tenemos un indicio de quien está cambiando la historia- respondió Link

-Es cierto princesa ahora estamos un paso más adelante que antes… no es mucho pero ya es un avance- añadió Impa.

-Si supongo que tienen razón… algo es algo- contesto convencida la princesa, retirándose a la cocina.

-Por cierto Impa ¿cómo fue que salí del hechizo?- pregunto Link.

-Fue la princesa joven Lefhart, ella lo salvo-

-¿La princesa? ¿Pero cómo?-

-La princesa es mi aprendiz, yo le estoy enseñando magia-

-Oh ya veo- comento Link con una sonrisa.

-Tenga joven Link, beba un poco- dijo la princesa extendiendo un vaso hacia Link.

-Gracias prince… ¿¡Que rayos es esto!?- pregunto Link asqueado por la bebida.

-Lo lamento joven Link sé que no tiene buen sabor, es una poción roja, lo ayudara a recuperar energía- dijo la princesa riendo.

-Le recomiendo tomarlo joven Lefhart- indico Impa.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Link no muy convencido y procedió a tomar la bebida.

-¿Impa que hora es?- pregunto la princesa.

-Son las seis de la tarde princesa-

-Rayos ya no alcanzamos a hacer la misión que estaba planeada para hoy- contesto la princesa.

-¿Cuál era la misión de hoy?- pregunto Link.

-Bueno joven Link, las misiones que realizara no todas se llevan a cabo en el Bosque de Farone, en algunas tendrá que ir a otros lados-

-Así es, por eso iríamos el día de hoy a diversos puntos clave de todo el reino para que usted pudiera viajar rápidamente entre el reino- complemento Impa.

-¿Ya no es posible ir hoy?-

-Solo tendríamos tiempo de ir a un lugar, a Ciudad Kakariko, es la más cercana- apunto la princesa.

-Entonces debemos ir antes de que sea tarde-

-Tiene razón joven Lefhart sería una buena idea ir de inmediato- dijo Impa.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, hay que irnos- dijo Link saliendo por la puerta-

-Ammm joven Link… su ropa…- dijo la princesa ruborizada.

Hasta ese momento Link no se había percatado de que ya no tenía su camisa ni túnica puestas.

-Oh es cierto jeje- dijo Link regresando a buscar su ropa que se encontraba a un lado del sillón.

Link se puso la camisa y túnica, recogió su espada y se la ajusto en la espalda, una vez listo se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, donde Impa y Zelda ya lo estaban esperando.

-Lamento el retraso, ahora sí, vámonos-

-Bien, joven Lefhart nos iremos en esa camioneta, yo manejare, usted ira de copiloto, princesa usted ira en el asiento trasero- ordeno Impa.

Los tres se subieron a la camioneta cada uno ocupando sus respectivos lugares. La camioneta era color morado oscuro, grande, con una batea bastante amplia. Iniciaron el camino hacia Ciudad Kakariko para iniciar la misión.

 **Ciudad Kakariko, Hyrule: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de marzo**

 **Hora: 07:25 p.m.**

-Bien ya llegamos ¿A dónde debemos ir Impa?- dijo Link

-Iremos al antiguo cementerio de Kakariko-

-¿Porque al cementerio?- pregunto Link

-Ahí joven Lefhart se encuentra lo que necesitamos, una vez ahí ya lo vera- contesto la princesa.

Siguieron el recorrido por las calles de la Ciudad de Kakariko hasta llegar a las afueras en la parte este de la ciudad. Continuaron unos minutos más y se detuvieron frente una pequeña montaña en donde se encontraba el cementerio antiguo.

-Debemos bajarnos, a partir de aquí tendremos que seguir a pie para poder entrar a lo más profundo del cementerio- indicó Impa.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y todos salieron de la camioneta, continuaron caminando en línea recta durante un tiempo hasta que llegaron a una peculiar piedra.

-Es aquí jóvenes, retrocedan un poco por favor, hare un conjuro y necesito espacio- dijo Impa.

Zelda y Link retrocedieron lo suficiente para que Impa pudiera realizar su hechizo, Impa comenzó a recitar el conjuro en un Hyliano antiguo, de pronto la roca comenzó a temblar emergiendo un extraño pedestal casi idéntico al de la GTH, el que usa Link para viajar en el tiempo con la excepción de que este no solo tenía la Trifuerza en el, también tenía un triángulo morado rodeado de tres círculos de ese mismo color. Impa haciendo uso aun de sus poderes mágicos comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta haciendo levitar aquel pedestal. Una vez Impa llego a su objetivo depósito el pedestal en la caja del vehículo.

Zelda y Link siguieron a Impa hasta la camioneta, Link estaba sorprendido por los grandes poderes mágicos que poseía la sheikah, cuando de pronto Zelda hablo.

-Joven Link este pedestal ser vital para que usted pueda movilizarse, sin embargo aún nos faltan otros tres, pero esos los buscaremos el día de mañana, hoy ya es demasiado tarde-

-Bien jóvenes termine, regresemos a la GTH a dejar esto, después lo dejaremos en su casa Joven Lefhart-

Los tres subieron a la camioneta, dispuestos a regresar a la GTH para dar el día por terminado después de lo duro que había sido.

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, mucha atención con el sueño de Link ya que aunque breve, contiene mucha información acerca del futuro de la historia, se podría decir que más que un sueño fue una especie de premonición.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo tomara algo más de tiempo, hasta el jueves lo subiré. No olviden dejarme sus review con sugerencias o quejas acerca del capítulo, siéntanse libres de decir lo que gusten.**_

 _ **Aquí Shade se despide y hasta el próximo jueves, adiós.**_


	7. Perdidos en el tiempo

**Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Jueves 19 de marzo**

 **Hora: 10:30 a.m.**

Link se encontraba en camino a la GTH, la princesa se había comunicado con él pues era hora de continuar con el trabajo, ya que el día anterior lo habían dejado inconcluso debido a la falta de tiempo causada.

-¿ _Joven Lefhart ya viene en camino?-_ pregunto Impa a través del arte de Link

-Si Impa unas cuantas casas más y llego-

Ese día Link no cargaba con su espada ya que supuso que solo sería un viaje a diversos puntos del reino como el día anterior por lo que su arma no sería necesaria. Link llego a su destino, se aproximó a la puerta y pudo su dedo en la placa

-Identidad confirmada: Link Lefhart puede ingresar- dijo el sistema de seguridad.

-¡Joven Link ya está aquí! ¡Por fin podemos partir!- dijo la princesa entusiasmada

-Se ve muy contenta por recorrer el reino Alteza- comento Link divertido

-No joven Lefhart, la princesa lo acompañara al pasado en esta ocasión-

-¿Que? ¿Al pasado? ¿Y los demás pedestales Impa?-

-Bueno no quise perder más tiempo y en la noche fui por los faltantes- respondió Impa

-Y yo joven Link iré para poder activar los pedestales con este libro- dijo la princesa señalando el libro en su mano

-Bueno en ese caso vámonos ya- dijo Link

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala del tiempo para comenzar con la misión, al llegar Impa comenzó a preparar el equipo para el viaje.

-Joven Lefhart viajaran a un año después de que el pedestal de aquí fuera construido e instalado- dijo Impa señalando al pedestal al centro de la sala del tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir que eso es lo más atrás que podemos viajar en el tiempo ¿no?- pregunto Link

-Sí, bueno aún se puede viajar a cuando terminaron de construirla, pero con un año más adelante es suficiente- respondió la princesa.

-Joven Lefhart, princesa, colóquense en el pedestal. Princesa deberá abrazar al joven Lefhart por la espalda, ambos necesitan estar en el centro y debe estar tocando a quien toque la canción del tiempo, de lo contrario usted no ira al pasado-

-De acuerdo…- contestaron ambos jóvenes sonrojados

Link y Zelda se pusieron en el pedestal, Zelda atrás de Link, la princesa tímidamente abrazo al héroe, provocando que este se sonrojarse al instante al sentir el contacto de ella.

-Cuando quiera joven Lefhart- dijo Impa indicando que todo estaba listo para el viaje

-Gracias Impa…- dijo Link aun sonrojado.

-Que la Diosa del Tiempo los acompañe-

El héroe comenzó a tocar la canción del tiempo y al terminar ambos desaparecieron

 **Bosques de Farore: Año 1499 a.H**

 **Día: Domingo 02 de febrero**

 **Hora: 09:12 a.m.**

-Ay por Din… el viaje en el tiempo marea mucho- comento la princesa

-Si pero ya me acostumbre a ese mareo- comento el héroe divertido

-Bueno a lo que vinimos- dijo la princesa

-Que hay que hacer-

-Impa me dio este libro y esa cajita- dijo la princesa mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de sus bolsillos

-¿Que hay en la caja?-

-Los pedestales, Impa logro reducir su tamaño con magia, al impactar el suelo tomaran su forma original-

-¡Eso es increíble!- comento Link sorprendido

-¡Si lo sé! y en el libro vienen los hechizos y melodías para devolverles su poder y que se dirijan a su lugar correspondiente-

-Espere un momento princesa… ¿Quiere decir que nos llevamos los pedestales del futuro para ponerlos en el pasado, provocando así que existan durante todos estos años para en el futuro poder llevárnoslos y traerlos?- pregunto Link sosteniendo su cabeza confundido-

-Jajaja así es, eso joven Lefhart es una paradoja- contesto Zelda mientras reía

-Increíble- comento Link

-Tratare de explicarle, estos pedestales existirán hasta dentro de muchísimos años, más específicamente, hasta la guerra civil de Hyrule, por lo tanto al traerlos existirán a partir de este punto, provocando así que su existencia depende de que nosotros lo traigamos del futuro, ya que si no vienen del futuro jamás existirán para estar en el futuro y poder traerlos, haciendo así que existan en el futuro y así sucesivamente … es algo confuso pero el punto es que acabamos de crear una paradoja- explico la princesa

-Esto de viajar en el tiempo es muy confuso… pero interesante-

-Bien empecemos- dijo la princesa arrojando la cajita al suelo

Al impactar la cajita contra el suelo está agrando su tamaño, la princesa se acercó a ella y quito la tapa que la cubría, dentro se encontraban seis pedestales, el primero era el que habían conseguido el día anterior, otro tenía un símbolo rojo como el fuego, uno con uno café como la arena, otro con un símbolo azul como el agua, uno más con un símbolo verde como el bosque, y por ultimo un con un símbolo amarillo como la luz.

-Esto joven Link lo ayudara a viajar por Hyrule más rápidamente, pero primero debemos activarlos aquí en el libro dice el hechizo que debo hacer, es uno sencillo- dijo la princesa abriendo el libro.

-Pero… son seis, creí que solo eran cuatro, el de ayer y otros tres-

-Ah lo que sucede es que Impa descubrió la existencia de otros dos ayer por la noche-

-Oh ya veo… Bueno princesa ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?-

-En el libro dice que el hechizo debe ir acompañado por una melodía, aquí viene como tocarla, observe- dijo la princesa acercándose a Link para que observase el libro

-Mmmm… si… puedo tocar eso ¿Comenzamos?-

-Adelante-

La princesa comenzó a recitar el primer conjuro, mientras Link tocaba una melodía alegre que evocaba felicidad. El pedestal con el símbolo verde se elevó de la caja y se fue a toda velocidad hacia el este.

-Lo que acaba de tocar fue el "Minueto del Bosque", con esto cada vez que la toque ira a la región de Farone, más específicamente, a los Bosques Perdidos… empecemos con la siguiente-

La princesa comenzó con un nuevo conjuro, la melodía que ahora tocaba Link era una melodía calmada, al escucharla transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza, el pedestal con el símbolo morado se elevó y rápidamente se dirigió al noreste.

-Este fue el "Nocturno de la Sombra", llegara a la región de Eldin, al cementerio de Kakariko-

La princesa empezó con su conjuro, Link tocaba ahora una canción que se escuchaba solemne, provocaba una sensación de fuerza al escucharla, el pedestal con el símbolo rojo se dirigió al mismo lugar que el anterior.

-"Bolero de Fuego" así se llama, llegara con esto a la Montaña de la Muerte-

La siguiente canción era dulce y melodiosa, tranquilizaba al instante, el pedestal de símbolo azul se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el noroeste.

-Esta canción la "Serenata del Agua" lo ayudara a llegar al Lago Hylia en la región de Lanayru-

La canción que ahora tocaba Link era similar al Nocturno de la Sombra, ambas canciones tranquilas y tristes, el pedestal con símbolo, se elevó y se dirigió al oeste

-Este fue el "Réquiem del Espíritu" servirá para que pueda trasportarse hacia el desierto en cualquier momento-

-¿Falta solo uno no es verdad?-

-Es correcto solo uno más-

La princesa comenzó con el último conjuro, la última canción era alegre pero al mismo tiempo tranquila, el último pedestal, el del símbolo amarillo se elevó y se dirigió al noreste

-El pedestal se dirige al Templo del presidio que usted conoce, lo que en el futuro es el Templo del Tiempo, la canción es conocida como "Preludio de la Luz"-

-Es decir que cuando toque estas canciones me trasportare al lugar donde están los pedestales ¿no es así?-

-Correcto joven Link, así le será más sencillo moverse por Hyrule-

- _Joven Lefhart ¿Han terminado ya de poner los pedestales?-_ pregunto Impa a través del arete de Link

-Si Impa ya terminamos, ya vamos en camino para allá- dijo Link sosteniendo su arete

-Bueno joven Link eso es todo vámonos de aquí-

Ambos se acercaron al pedestal por el que llegaron, tomaron sus posiciones y Link comenzó a tocar la canción del doble tiempo y desaparecieron de ahí.

 **Ubicación desconocida: Año?**

 **Día?**

 **Hora:?**

Link y Zelda llegaron a un lugar totalmente blanco, no había nada más que solo ellos, observaron confundidos el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Link

-No tengo idea, se supone que deberíamos estar en la GTH, no sé qué es este lugar-

-Ustedes… Link… Zelda- escucharon una voz femenina en el ambiente

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Zelda-

De pronto frente a ellos se materializo una forma femenina, su cuerpo lo rodeaba una intensa luz azul, lo cual impedía poder verla con claridad.

-Yo soy la Diosa del Tiempo- contesto la figura

-La diosa del tiempo… - dijeron ambos jóvenes

-Los traje aquí por manipular el tiempo a su conveniencia-

-¿Manipularlo a nuestra conveniencia? Discúlpeme diosa pero lo único que hemos hecho es arreglar los cambios en el tiempo- contesto Link

-Así es, sin embargo… Zelda podrías decirme que hicieron hoy…-

-… Creamos una paradoja a nuestra conveniencia…- contesto la princesa con la cabeza baja

-Pero eso lo hicimos para poder seguir arreglando los desperfectos del tiempo-

-Pero bien pueden arreglarlos sin causar esta paradoja-

-Lo lamentamos diosa del tiempo, no sabíamos que pudiera enojarse-

-Escuchen yo existo en el presente, pasado y futuro al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto se lo que pasa, paso y pasara-

-Es decir que ya sabía que haríamos la paradoja- interrumpió Link

-Así es yo ya sabía que harían eso, en realidad harán algo en un futuro por lo cual también los traeré aquí, en estos momento estoy hablando con ustedes… pero bueno ese no es el punto-

Link y Zelda se miraron confundidos por las palabras de la diosa.

-En fin les deje hacer la paradoja por dos motivos, primero que nada porque no tenía un fin malvado, y segundo… por que igual no podría hacer nada-

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto la princesa

-Mis habilidades se limitan a la manipulación del tiempo-

-Es por eso que no ha detenido a quien está haciendo estos cambios en la historia… ya entiendo- dijo Link

-Sí, tampoco he traído al responsable aquí ya que sus poderes superan por mucho a los míos y podría exterminarme, lo que provocaría que tomase mi lugar-

-¿Tomar su lugar?- pregunto Link

-Si algún mortal mata a una deidad, el mortal deberá tomar su lugar como deidad. Lo que quiere decir es que el que me mate obtendrá mis habilidades de manipulación del tiempo-

-Ya veo…y si usted sabe todo… ¿Podría decirnos quien es el responsable de estos cambios?- pregunto la princesa esperanzada de obtener una respuesta

-A mí no me corresponde darles esa información… lo lamento-

-Descuide no hay problema- comentaron Zelda y Link decepcionados

-Los dejare ir ahora, pero deberán sufrir un escarmiento por crear la paradoja-

-¿Escarmiento? ¿Qué es lo que nos…-

Sin terminar la frase, Zelda y Link desaparecieron del lugar dejando sola a la diosa del tiempo

-Era necesario para la historia que los enviara ahí- dijo finalmente la diosa y también desapareció

 **Pradera al sur de Hyrule: Año 1200 d.H**

 **Día: Lunes 07 de agosto**

 **Hora: 12:56 p.m.**

Link y Zelda aparecieron en una pradera, el ambiente se encontraba turbio, el cielo estaba nublado, al enfocar mejor la vista se percataron de que la pradera era azotada por una gran batalla entre algunos soldados y una gran horda de monstruos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Link al ver la batalla

-No lo sé… podría ser cualquier época… existen varias guerras en la historia de Hyrule-

-Intentare comunicarme con Impa… Impa ¿Me escuchas? Impa- decía Link sosteniendo su arete

-Es inútil intentar, para que funcionase Impa tendría que tener calibrada la computadora para que rastreara esta fecha-

-Y que haremos aho… ¡Cuidado!- dijo Link agarrando a la princesa para evitar que una flecha la impactase

Un bokoblin dispuesto a atacar se dirigía hacia los jóvenes, Link al no tener su espada solo le quedo agarrar la flecha que casi impactaba a la princesa para defenderse

-No se mueva de aquí princesa- dijo Link corriendo hacia el bokoblin

El bokoblin con su espada lanzo un corte vertical hacia Link, el cual este logro esquivar con dificultad, Link haciendo uso de sus habilidades salto hacia el bokoblin por la derecha para encajar la flecha en el brazo donde sostenía el arma el bokoblin. El bokoblin adolorido por el ataque soltó el araña, acción que Link aprovecho para tomarla y atacar al bokoblin directo en el pecho, la criatura soltó un último chillido antes de caer al suelo y desvanecerse en una nube oscura. Esa era la primera vez que la princesa veía a Link en acción, sorprendida se acercó rápidamente a el

-Joven Link se encuentra bien-

-Si princesa no me paso nada ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-Si estoy bien-

-Oye tú el de verde- llamaba una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes

-Un soldado…- le susurro la princesa a Link

-Si… sígame la corriente yo me encargo-

-¿Oigan se encuentran bien? ¿No les hizo nada el bokoblin?-

-Descuide estamos bien- contestó Link

-No es seguro que estén aquí, los llevare al castillo ahí hay un espacio para refugiados-

-Muchas gracias, se lo agradeceríamos mucho- hablo la princesa

-Ten muchacho es mejor que uses esta espada, es más resistente- dijo el soldado extendiendo una espada extra que tenia

-Gracias le daré buen uso- dijo Link agarrando la espada

-Síganme rodearemos el campo de batalla para llegar al Castillo

Los jóvenes y el soldado comenzaron a caminar por la pradera en dirección al castillo evadiendo la batalla.

-Díganme jóvenes como se llaman-

-Yo soy Link y ella es mi novia Hilda- dijo Link al instante

La princesa no entendía lo que pasaba, porque Link dijo que ella se llamaba Hilda, pero se olvidó de eso al recordar otra de sus palabras

- _Su...novia…-_ pensó la princesa sonrojándose por el comentario.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Matt, sargento de la tropa este de Hyrule-

-Es un gusto sargento- dijo Link

-Por cierto ¿Que hacían en el campo de batalla?, no debieron salir de su casa-

-Era necesario salir, nos quedábamos sin alimentos y debíamos llegar a la Ciudadela- respondió Link

-Oh entiendo, menos mal que sabes defenderte muchacho, vi cómo te encargaste de ese bokoblin, eres bueno con la espada-

Después de un tiempo lograron llegar a la entrada del castillo, en las afueras se encontraban varias tiendas de campaña con varios refugiados por la guerra. Caminando entre las tiendas se encontraba una joven que según Link se parecía mucho a alguien.

-¡Princesa Zelda!- dijo Matt

-Sargento Matt ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto aquella joven viendo al sargento.

-Alteza aquí traigo a esta joven pareja, él es Link y ella su novia Hilda, ambos se encontraban en el campo de batalla, necesitan alimento-

La princesa Zelda dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados y se sorprendió al instante al ver a esa chica tan parecida a ella, pero sobre todo por él.

-¿Tu… te llamas Link?- pregunto sorprendida la princesa

-Así es su Alteza, un placer- dijo Link arrodillándose brevemente

-Alteza me retiro debo volver al campo de batalla, Link… Hilda espero aquí se encuentren mejor- dijo Matt y se retiró a la batalla

La princesa seguía asombrada por ver a Link no sabía cómo reaccionar, tan solo una sutil lagrima resbaló por su mejilla

-¿Todo en orden princesa?- pregunto Link

-Lo lamento… es solo que te pareces mucho a alguien cercano que murió hace poco… y también se llamaba Link- dijo la princesa limpiando la lagrima

-Lamento mucho su perdida princesa- dijo Link

- _Link es muy atento con esa… ¿Por qué la trata tan lindo?… un momento… ¿estoy celosa?...-_ se preguntó Zelda mentalmente

-No… ya paso… pueden dirigirse a aquella tienda vacía, mandare que les lleven comida y podrán descansar, si me disculpan me retiro- dijo la Princesa y se fue

Link y Zelda se dirigieron a la tienda que les fue indicada, era pequeña pero en ella podían entrar perfectamente cuatro personas, Zelda entro primero y se sentó en una pequeña silla que había ahí, después de ella entro Link, recargo la espada en el suelo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer princesa?-

-No lo sé… aún no se en que momento de la historia estamos, lo único que se es que estamos después de que derrotara a Wizzro-

-Sí, es lógico, en ese tiempo aún estaba en planeación el fundar Hyrule-

-Se me ocurre algo… si pudiéramos encontrar el pedestal que se encuentra en la GTH tal vez podríamos encontrar la forma de volver a nuestro tiempo-

-Podemos ir a buscarlo pero necesitamos que la batalla se calme-

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué dijo que mi nombre era Hilda?-

-Bueno princesa si decía que usted era Zelda podría causar un problema con la princesa de este tiempo… también debí cambiarme el mío… en fin ya paso-

Mientras ambos jóvenes conversaban por la entrada de la tienda llego la princesa Zelda de ese tiempo con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

-Hilda… Link… Aquí tienen un poco de comida, espero sea de su agrado-

-Muchas gracias princesa- hablo Zelda

-¡Nos atacan!- se escuchaban gritos desde afuera

Los tres de inmediato salieron de la casa de campaña y observaron como un grupo de tres bokoblin y dos chuchus entraban al campamento fuera del castillo. Link ya con la espada en mano se lanzó a los monstruos para evitar que entraran al campamento.

-¿¡Princesa no hay más soldados aquí!?- pregunto Zelda asustada

-No… todos se encuentran en el campo de batalla…- comento la princesa con preocupación

Link comenzó a pelear contra dos de los bokoblins al mismo tiempo mientras evadía los ataques del bokoblin restante, los chuchus aprovechando que Link se encontraba ocupado avanzaron su paso a las casas de campaña

-Tendré que ayudar a Link- dijo Zelda dirigiéndose a atacar al tercer bokoblin

Zelda haciendo uso de sus escasas habilidades mágicas, empleo toda su concentración en atacar a los pies del bokoblin con una ráfaga de hielo, disparo la ráfaga de hielo y el bokoblin quedo con sus pies congelados al piso, impidiéndole moverse. Una vez inmovilizado el bokoblin, se dirigió a los chuchus y les lanzo un poderoso rayo que los elimino al instante. El ataque que lanzo Zelda la dejo exhausta y sin poder seguir peleando.

Link ya había terminado con uno de los bokoblin, ya solo peleaba contra uno, se percató que el tercer bokoblin ya no lo molestaba pues no podía mover sus pies, así que ahora con más libertad de una estocada derribo a su oponente tirándolo al suelo, Link dio un salto por los aires y le incrusto la espada al bokoblin, el cual murió al instante. Se dirigió con el bokoblin con los pies congelados, con un ataque pos la espalda, calvo su espada y termino al instante con él.

-¡Hilda, Link! ¡Se encuentran bien!- pregunto la princesa acercándose a los jóvenes

-Descuide princesa todo bien por aquí- contesto Zelda

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto preocupado Link a Zelda

-Descuida jo… Link… estoy bien-

-Los dos estuvieron fabulosos son estupendos guerreros- dijo impresionada Zelda

De pronto un potente resplandor cubrió el cielo, del resplandor empezaron a descender unos extraños seres

-Princesa Zelda… hemos venido a ayudarla…-


	8. Perdidos en el tiempo - Parte 2

**The Legend of Zelda no es de mi propiedad, su historia y personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, solo escribo con fines de entretener y sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

-Princesa Zelda… hemos venido a ayudarla…-

Todos los que se encontraban en la entrada del castillo estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de aquellos seres. Una vez que llegaron al suelo se podía observar que eran tres.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la princesa

-Princesa Zelda permítame presentarme, yo soy Ezaro, a la izquierda Vesta y a mi derecha Pendel, nosotros pertenecemos a la raza de los Minish-

-¿ _Los Minish?... Creo que ya sé dónde estamos…- pensó Zelda_

 _-_ Princesa, desde nuestro hogar en los cielos hemos visto como han sido devastados por las criaturas de la oscuridad- hablo Vesta

-Es por eso que hemos venido, pues les traemos lo que necesitan para acabar con el mal que los acecha- agrego Pendel

Ezaro levanto ambas manos y materializó dos objetos frente a él, un triángulo rodeado de una luz dorada y una espada

-Princesa esta es la Fuerza Dorada, una fuente de magia ilimitada, tómela es para usted- hablo Ezaro

-Tu, joven de verdes ropajes, te hemos observado pelear, eres hábil- dijo Pendel

-Y no solo eso, en tu corazón no hay maldad, solo valor y bondad son lo que guía tu espada- agrego Vesta

-Es por eso que te hacemos entrega de la Espada Minish, es capaz de repeler el mal cuando es blandida por un guerrero digno de ella… tómala por favor- termino Ezaro

Link se acercó a tomar la espada, al sostenerla sintió una enorme fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo

-Muchas gracias… haré un buen uso de ella- agradeció Link

-Con esto podrán acabar con el mal que los acecha, pero dependerá de ustedes encontrar la forma. Por el momento nos iremos, estaremos en el bosque y en el volcán a partir de ahora- dijo Pendel

-Sin embargo, aunque nos buscaran no nos encontraran pues la puerta entre nuestros mundos solo se abre cada 100 años-

-Espero que tengan suerte… nos vemos- dijo Ezaro y los tres desaparecieron

-¿Ahora qué?... - pregunto Zelda

-Tendremos que preparar una estrategia… Link, Hilda los veo en el castillo en 2 horas- dijo la Princesa partiendo de inmediato

-Ya sé dónde estamos…- le susurro Zelda a Link -Acompáñeme a la tienda- agrego y ambos se dirigieron a la tienda

-Joven Link ya se en que época estamos-

-¿En serio? ¿Donde?-

-Estamos en la época de la Gran Guerra, después de que Hyrule fue fundado gozo de un tiempo de paz prolongado, sin embargo las fuerzas del mal azotaron el reino, y los Minish le entregaron al Héroe de los Hombres la Fuerza Dorada y la Espada Minish, con los cuales encerró todo el mal dentro de un cofre. Según mis cálculos debemos de encontrarnos en el año 1080… no 1200 después de Hylia- explico Zelda

-Entonces acabamos de intervenir en un hecho histórico… ¿Que podemos hacer?-

-Lo único que nos queda es seguir la historia tal cual es, ahora usted es el Héroe de los Hombres y debe encerrar el mal dentro del cofre... Tal como dice la historia-

-Un momento… dijo que los Minish le dieron al Héroe de los Hombres la espada y la Fuerza Dorada… pero solo tengo la espada…-

-Mire le explicare… la fuerza dorada fue entregada por el Héroe de los Hombres a la Familia Real de Hyrule, desde entonces ha sido transmitida de generación en generación entre las princesas de la Familia Real, por lo tanto mis habilidades mágicas provienen de la Fuerza Dorada, es decir la Fuerza Dorada esta en mi interior. Es posible que nuestra presencia aquí hizo que la historia cambiara ligeramente y que se le diera la Fuerza Dorada directamente a la princesa-

-Entiendo… deberemos actuar con cautela para evitar cualquier desperfecto en la historia-

-Así es joven Link, solo deberemos seguir la corriente-

-Mientras tanto, descanse un poco princesa-

-Si… un descanso nos vendría bien a ambos… - dijo la princesa tomando uno de los platos con comida que estaban ahí- ¿Gusta comer?-

-Encantado- dijo Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes comieron sus alimentos, Zelda una vez satisfecha se quedó dormida debido al agotamiento. Link sé quedo despierto durante todo el rato, buscando su celular en el bolsillo para ver cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero…

-¿Y mi celular?- dijo tocando su bolsillo -oh rayos lo deje en la GTH-

-¿Que sucede joven Link?- dijo Zelda mientras se despertaba

-¡Oh!, no es nada princesa es solo que deje mi celular en la GTH, quería ver la hora por eso lo buscaba-

-Joven Link pudo preguntarme a mí, yo traigo un reloj- dijo levantando la muñeca para que Link viera la hora

-Es que no quería despertarla… por cierto… ¿Ya pasaron las dos horas?-

Zelda observo su reloj y vio la hora -En 5 minutos se cumpliran las dos horas, deberíamos ir al castillo ahora-

-Solo tomo la espada y nos vamos… princesa el libro que le dio Impa ¿Tiene diversos hechizos?-

-Si joven Link, de este libro es el que utiliza Impa para mis lecciones de magia… ¿Por qué?

-Llévelo con usted… podría serle útil-

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la tienda en dirección al castillo, afuera de las puertas del castillo los esperaba la princesa Zelda de esa época.

-Hilda, Link, justo a tiempo, acompáñenme-

Los tres entraron al castillo, pasaron a la sala del trono y llegaron a una habitación que parecía ser una lujosa oficina.

-Tomen asiento por favor- dijo la princesa señalando dos sillas al frente del escritorio sentándose en el lado opuesto de este

-¿Para qué nos ha llamado princesa?- pregunto Zelda

-Gracias por preguntar Hilda, estuve analizado la situación y ya sé que hacer para arreglar el estado actual del reino, verán, mi idea es sellar el mal, tal vez se pregunten como planeo hacerlo, bueno, Hilda tu eres una gran hechicera, te vi en acción, además eres la única que aun puede combatir; la Fuerza Dorada es una gran fuente de magia, así que espero que tú puedas ayudarme a entenderla, y así encontrar la forma de sellar el mal. Usted Link nos ayudara a derrotar el mal y atraerlo al sello que haremos… ¿Qué dicen?... ¿Aceptan?-

Link y Zelda se miraron fijamente, asintieron y hablaron

-Princesa Zelda… aceptamos- dijeron ambos

-Qué alivio me alegra que sea así, prepare un contrato, para esto, en el aceptan el participar en la guerra bajo la protección del reino de Hyrule- termino y les extendió el papel con el contrato

Link y Zelda leyeron el contrato, era corto y preciso, en el cuerpo de este decía lo siguiente:

 _ **Por medio de la presente el reino de Hyrule y la princesa Zelda Hyrule, se comprometen a proteger a _ y a _ _en la actual guerra del año 1200**_

 _ **d.H., los mencionados a su vez juran alzarse a favor del reino de Hyrule y defenderlo, también aceptan los cargos que se les adjudicarían en caso de**_

 _ **traición, los cuales pueden ir desde la cárcel hasta la ejecución.**_

 _ **Involucrado 1 Involucrado 2**_

 _ **Princesa Zelda Hyrule**_

-Sus nombres en las dos primeras líneas y sus firmas en las dos de abajo- agrego la princesa Zelda

Link y Zelda siguieron las instrucciones y llenaron los campos indicados con sus nombres y firmas, la Princesa Zelda también firmo el documento y lo anexo a un libro de librería del castillo.

-Por favor acompáñenme les daré una habitación especial para que puedan quedarse ahí- dijo la princesa

Los tres salieron de la oficina y recorrieron el castillo, Link y Zelda iban nerviosos pues no querían ser groseros e ir en contra del actuar de la princesa, aunque implicara que ambos dormirían juntos; pasaron por varios pasillos y por fin llegaron a la habitación indicada. La princesa abrió la puerta dándoles acceso

-Pueden dormir aquí, mañana a primera hora alguien vendrá a despertarlos y los acompañara al comedor, aquí comenzaremos a planear la estrategia de ataque… ¡Oh! había una cosa que estaba mal en la habitación… pero no puedo recordar que era… bueno supongo que si no lo recuerdo no era tan importante, nos vemos mañana- hizo una reverencia y se fue

Link y Zelda ingresaron a la habitación, era una habitación grande y lujosa, tenía una sola cama grande, un sofá para una persona, una mesita con tres sillas y un baño completo

-Yo dormiré en el sillón, princesa usted duerma en la cama… -

-Si está bien…-

Link se acercó al sillón y se sentó en el, pero este cedió y se rompió dejando a Link en el suelo

-Auch… creo que este era el problema del que hablaba la princesa…- dijo Link levantándose del suelo

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupada Zelda

-Si… todo bien-

-Bueno… al parecer los dos tendremos que dormir en la cama- dijo Zelda con las mejillas rojas

-Si… al parecer si-

-Joven Link…-

-Link… dígame Link princesa, joven Link se escucha muy formal- dijo Link con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo… pero solo si usted me llama por mi nombre, parece ser que estaremos aquí un tiempo así que… deberíamos tener más confianza entre nosotros ¿No cree?- dijo la princesa más ruborizada que antes

-Pero… si… creo que tienes razón… Zelda- Link se sonrojo al instante

-Bien… Link…-

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Jueves 19 de marzo**

 **Hora: 12:50 p.m.**

- _Si Impa ya terminamos, ya vamos en camino para allá_ -

Impa preparo el equipo para recibir a Link y a Zelda pero de pronto…

-Error critico… fallo en el sistema… imposible enlazar los tiempos- reporto el sistema de seguridad

-¡Que!- grito Impa

-Joven Lefhart… me escucha…- hablo Impa con la esperanza de que Link la escuchara a través de su arete –No responde… diablos… los perdí-

Impa preocupada comenzó a buscarlos hasta que…

-Sistema de seguridad violado, la GTH es invadida-

-¡Por el amor de Nayru! ¡Ahora que!-

-¡Link! ¡Link!- la voz de alguien se escuchaba en el primer piso de la GTH

-¡Quien está ahí!- grito Impa preparándose para atacar

Un joven subió hasta la sala del tiempo, era un joven algo parecido a Link pero el tenia rasgos más finos y el pelo color negro

-¡Arriba las manos identifícate!- le dijo Impa al desconocido apuntándole con una pistola

-Wow wow wow… tranquila… Mi nombre es Ravio Egonus, voy a la misma escuela que Link, sé que lo conoce… rastree la ubicación del celular de Link hasta aquí-

-¿¡Como burlaste el sistema de seguridad!?-

-Demo admitir que fue complicado pero lo logre, a pesar de todo debo decir que es muy bueno, casi infalible-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!?-

-He encontrado algo que me hace creer que Link estuvo en el pasado…- dijo levantando un pergamino antiguo en perfecto estado

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Impa bajado el arma

-Este documento contiene el nombre y firma de Link… ya revisé la caligrafía y es idéntica a la de Link- dijo Ravio y le extendió a Impa el papel

Impa comenzó a leer el pergamino en vos alta

\- Por medio de la presente el reino de Hyrule y la princesa Zelda Hyrule, se comprometen a proteger a Link Lefhart y a Hilda Kidembra en la actual guerra del año 1200 d.H., los mencionados a su vez juran alzarse a favor y reino de Hyrule y defenderlo, también aceptan los cargos que se les adjudicarían en caso de traición, los cuales pueden ir desde la cárcel hasta la ejecución… no puede ser… es la firma de la princesa Zelda… eso quiere decir que están en el año 1200 d.H- dijo Impa entusiasmada

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ravio

-¿Dónde encontraste este escrito?-

-Bueno… estaba buscando un libro en la biblioteca de la escuela, al tomarlo un libro que estaba cerca de él se cayó, y cuando lo levante, este documento salió de entre las hojas-

-Bueno eso es lo de menos… dime ¿Qué tan bueno eres con las computadoras?

-Bueno dígame usted, burle su sistema de seguridad- respondió Ravio con una sonrisa burlona

-Necesitare ayuda para arreglar eso y encontrar a Link y a la princesa-

-¡La princesa Zelda esta con Link!-

-Es una larga historia por el momento te explicare como funciona esto para que puedas ayudarme… ¿Lo harías?-

-Qué más da, si esto servirá de algo cuente conmigo señorita…-

-Impa-

-A trabajar señorita Impa- dijo Ravio decidido

* * *

 _Ya aquí la octava parte de la historia, creo que ya esta mas que claro en que época se encuentran esta vez nuestros héroes, pero por si no quedo claro XD se encuentran entre Skyward Sword y Minish Cap, mas específicamente, durate los acontecimientos del prologo de Minish Cap._

 _Espero que el capitulo fuese de su agrado, si es así dejen su review y si no les gustó también dejen su review XD_

 _El siguiente capitulo lo subiré hasta el próximo sabado_


	9. Perdidos en el tiempo - El Final

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Link y Zelda llegaron al pasado, muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces, Zelda en el papel de Hilda había ayudado a la princesa Zelda del pasado a comprender los poderes de la Fuerza Dorada. Link por su parte, estuvo peleando junto al ejército de Hyrule, venciendo monstruos y bestias que amenazaban el reino, y gracias a sus grandes hazañas se ganó el respeto de todos, obteniendo así el título de "Héroe de los Hombres" pues desde que empezó a pelear junto al ejército de Hyrule los monstruos atacaban menos.

Link y Zelda se encontraban junto con la princesa y algunos capitanes del ejercito Hyliano discutiendo la estrategia final para terminar con la guerra

-Gracias a todos por venir, el fin de la guerra se acerca… con la ayuda de Hilda hemos logrado entender más sobre la naturaleza de la Fuerza Dorada y su poder… encontramos la manera de formar un sello que nos permitirá encerrar todo el mal… capitanes necesito de su ayuda para atraer a los monstruos al castillo, ya que aquí se realizará el sello-

-Como ordene princesa, solo una pregunta… ¿A qué lugares debemos ir?- hablo un capitán

-Debemos separar el ejército en cuatro partes, que irán al Lago Hylia, al Monte Gongol, al Bosque Farore y al sur de la meseta de Beele; ahí están las mayores concentraciones de monstruos- hablo Link

-Buena idea Señor Link, yo me encargaré de dividir el ejército, partirán hoy mismo y mañana a primera hora comenzaran el ataque… con esto doy por terminada la sesión… pueden retirarse- concluyo la princesa

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de la sala. Link y Zelda se dirigían a su habitación, después de dos semanas viviendo juntos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, ya no se sentían avergonzados por tener que compartir la cama, para ellos ya era algo natural. Ambos llegaron a su habitación, era tarde y debían descansar para el día siguiente

-¿En serio podrán hacer el sello?- hablo Link

-En teoría… debería de funcionar… veras, para no alterar la historia, usaremos un cofre para encerrar a los monstruos que sellaremos con magia para evitar que escapen… sin embargo es un hechizo muy difícil de realizar… pero tiene que funcionar- comento Zelda angustiada

-Tranquila, yo sé que podrán hacerlo… confío en tus habilidades- dijo Link poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Zelda

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Jueves 19 de marzo**

 **Hora: 07:20 p.m.**

-Listo Impa, esto ya quedo- hablo Ravio

-Bien con esto debe funcionar de nuevo- dijo Impa

-Sabemos que están en el 1200… pero este documento no indica en que día o mes-

-Bueno en el documento dice que Link participara en la guerra junto con esa Hilda, según mis investigaciones la guerra acabo el martes 22 de agosto, sería bueno hacer contacto el lunes 21 por la noche-

-Bien buscare la fecha- dijo Ravio buscando en la computadora

 **Castillo de Hyrule: Año 1200 d.H**

 **Día: Lunes 21 de agosto**

 **Hora: 09:20 p.m.**

 **-** Gracias por confiar en mi Link- dijo Zelda con una tierna sonrisa

-¿ _Joven Lefhart… me escucha?...-_ se escuchó a través del arete de Link

-Impa! Si te escucho fuerte y claro- dijo Link sosteniendo su arete

-¿¡Es Impa?!- pregunto emocionada Zelda

-¡Si!-

-¡En que rayos pensabas Impa nos abandonaste aquí por dos semanas!- dijo Zelda sosteniendo fuertemente el arte de Link

-¡Zelda! ¡Cuidado con mi oreja!- dijo Link con una expresión de dolor dolor

-¡ _Princesa es usted! Qué alivio que ambos estén bien… lamento no haberlos contactado antes pero debía encontrar un punto en el que ya no afectara su aparición en el pasado-_

-A que te refieres Impa?- pregunto Link

- _Link, encontré un documento donde tú y una tal Hilda aceptan participar en una guerra-_ esta vez hablo Ravio

-¿Ravio eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí?-

- _Es una larga historia, después te cuento-_

 _-_ Impa aún no podemos irnos…- dijo Zelda

- _Lo se princesa mañana es el fin de la guerra, es por eso que solo los contactamos para asegurarnos de que estuvieran bien… joven Lefhart… mañana a las 4:00 p.m. es decir la hora en que acabara la guerra, deberá contactarme para darle más instrucciones… hasta entonces-_ finalizo Impa

-Escuchaste Zelda… mañana a las cuatro de la tarde finaliza la guerra… quiere decir que el sello funcionará-

-Si… es verdad… funcionará… - dijo Zelda convencida de ello

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Jueves 19 de marzo**

 **Hora: 07:25 p.m.**

-Y ahora… ¿Deberemos esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto Ravio

-Claro que no, solo debemos rastrear el día 22 de agosto a partir de las 3:50, sería una locura esperar que pase ese tiempo- dijo Impa buscando la fecha

 **Castillo de Hyrule: Año 1200 d.H**

 **Día: Martes 22 de agosto**

 **Hora: 03:10 p.m.**

La batalla final había comenzado muy temprano, las tropas del ejército hyliano habían hecho un gran trabajo en acercando a los monstruos al castillo, una vez que estaban a distancia Link se encargaba de ellos.

Por otro lado la princesa Zelda del pasado y Zelda se encontraban terminando el hechizo del sello.

-Vamos princesa un poco más y estará listo- decía Zelda

-¡Hilda! ¡Princesa! ¿¡Esta listo el sello?!- grito Link acercándose a ellas

-Ya casi está listo, necesitamos un poco más de tiempo- contesto la princesa

-Bien porque ya casi están aquí los monstruos aquí… no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda defenderlas-

Mientras los tres seguían ahí, un estruendoso rugido se escuchó en el ambiente.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otro monstruo acaso?- pregunto Zelda

De pronto frente a ellos un dragón descendió desde el cielo, al tocar tierra este se cubrió en un torbellino de fuego, cuando este cesó, dejo ver a un hombre alto con armadura roja. El individuo lanzo una bola fuego hacia los pies de Link

-¿Y tú, quién eres?- pregunto Link

-Yo soy Volga, el caballero dragón y he venido por ti- dijo apuntando con una lanza a Link

Link preparo su espada e inicio la marcha hacia Volga, dio un corte vertical y las armas de ambos chocaron, el portador de la espada Minish dio un salto hacia atrás para liberar el choque de las armas. El caballero dragón arrojo una llamarada de fuego hacia Link por medio de su báculo, y este para evitarlo dio un salto a la izquierda y rodó por el suelo hasta estar en la espalda de a Volga y con un corte horizontal acabo con parte de la armadura del caballero dragón

-Eres hábil niño… - decía Volga mientras su mano comenzaba a transformarse en lo que parecía ser una garra de dragón - … Pero no lo suficiente- dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a Link y con su transformada mano lo lanzo en dirección a la princesa del pasado y Zelda

-¡Link! ¿¡Estas bien?!- dijo Zelda sintiéndose impotente pues no podía ayudar a Link mientras realizaba el sello

-Tranquila Hilda aun puedo pelear…- dijo Link levantandose con dificultad

-¡Está listo! ¡El cofre con el sello está listo! ¡Solo falta el hechizo para meter todo el mal en el cofre!- exclamó la princesa del pasado

-Perfecto, realicen ese hechizo-

-¿Es todo lo que tienes muchacho?- dijo Volga desde donde estaba

-Jaja... No… no has visto nada- dijo y se lanzó con espada en mano a enfrentar a Volga

-Princesa debemos iniciar el hechizo ahora- dijo Zelda

-De acuerdo Hilda-

Ambas comenzaron a recitar el hechizo mientras enfocaban su energía al cofre sellado, al terminar el cielo se nublo por completo, rayos de luz comenzaron a entrar dentro del cofre

-¿Esos son los monstruos?- pregunto la princesa

-Si… todo el mal de Hyrule- contesto Zelda

Link seguía combatiendo contra Volga, el caballero dragón era un oponente difícil para Link, no había logrado acertar un solo golpe, en cambio Volga si había logrado darle varios.

Volga con su arma lanzó lejos a Link nuevamente

-Es suficiente de juegos niño debo cumplir mi misión-

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Link levantándose con dificultad

-Evitar que regreses al futuro- contesto y dio un salto hacia Link pero de pronto comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia el cofre

Link viendo la oportunidad agarro su espada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y la lanzo en dirección a Volga. La espada atravesó el abdomen del caballero dragón, Link corrió hacia Volga y saco la espada de su pecho impulsándose con el pie, haciendo así que Volga llegara más rápido al cofre

-Maldición… no será lo último que sepas de mi muchacho- dijo y justo antes de que Volga entrara a la caja lanzo una bola de energía oscura al cofre, el cual se cerró una vez que el caballero dragón estaba adentro

Parecía que todo había terminado, sin embargo el cofre comenzó a sacudirse violentamente

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Hilda?- pregunto la princesa

-No tengo idea… creo que ese tal Volga debilito el sello- dijo Zelda alterada

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- pregunto Link mientras se acercaba a ellas

-No podemos reiniciar el hechizo, el cofre se abriría antes de terminarlo, lo único que podría solucionar el problema sería administrarle un poder similar a la fuerza dorada para reforzar el sello-

Link analizo las palabras de Zelda, no quedaban muchas opciones, sin embargo recordó una cosa, la Espada Minish; los Minish dijeron que podía repeler el mal. Sin pensarlo más desenfundo su espada y la clavo en el centro de la tapa del cofre, al soltarla el cofre dejo de sacudirse.

-Problema resuelto- dijo Link con una sonrisa volteando a ver a sus acompañantes

-¿Funcionó?- pregunto Zelda

La princesa del pasado inspecciono el cofre para verificar que estuviera en orden

-Si… funcionó- contesto la princesa

-Por fin… todo término, deberá resguardar el cofre princesa, imagino que si alguien quita la espada el sello se romperá- dijo Link

-Es verdad, lo único que mantiene el sello es la Espada Minish, si alguien la retira el mal quedara liberado- dijo Zelda

-No se preocupen, yo me encargare de ella-

Zelda volteo a ver a Link dirigiéndole una mirada, tratando de darle un mensaje, Link entendió y hablo

-… Princesa… Hilda y yo debemos irnos… Nuestro propósito aquí ha terminado…-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?-

-Es cierto princesa, debemos irnos… pero no tema, Hyrule estará en paz a partir de ahora…- contesto Zelda

Zelda se colocó atrás de Link y lo abrazo, Link entendiendo el mensaje, saco su ocarina y toco la canción del Preludio de la Luz. Al terminar la canción Link y Zelda comenzaron a desaparecer

-Cuide bien la Fuerza Dorada y el cofre sellado…- dijo Link

-Nos veremos en un futuro…- dijeron Link y Zelda mientras desaparecían

-Lo haré…-

 **Bosque Farore: Año 1200 d.H**

 **Día: Martes 22 de agosto**

 **Hora: 04:03 p.m.**

Link y Zelda aparecieron en las ruinas del Templo del Presidio donde se encontraba uno de los pedestales que habían llevado al pasado

-Que tan lejos estamos Link?-

-A unos 10 minutos del pedestal de la GTH, deberíamos empezar a caminar-

Ambos comenzaron su camino, estaban exhaustos por la batalla y anhelaban llegar a casa. Justo como dijo. Link pasaron 10 minutos y ya se encontraban frente al pedestal.

-Finalmente, has contacto con Impa para que prepare todo-

Link asintió y llevo su mano a su arte para establecer la comunicación

-Impa soy yo… ¿Me escuchas?-

- _Lo escucho joven Lefhart ¿Salió todo bien?-_

 _-_ Así es, todo en orden, ya estamos listos para volver a casa-

- _Perfecto, todo está listo cuando guste-_

-Bien Zelda… vamos a casa…-

Ambos se pararon sobre el pedestal, Zelda atrás de Link. Él saco su ocarina para tocar la canción del doble tiempo, una vez concluida la tonada ambos desaparecieron.

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Jueves 19 de marzo**

 **Hora: 07:54 p.m.**

Link y Zelda aparecieron en la GTH, donde Impa y Ravio ya los esperaban ansiosos

-Bienvenidos a su tiempo jóvenes- dijo Impa con una sonrisa

-Hola amigo… dime… ¿Que se siente estar en el pasado?- hablo Ravio feliz de reencontrarse con Link

-Es una muy loca experiencia- contesto feliz

-¿Impa cuanto tiempo estuvimos fuera?- pregunto Zelda

-Solo algunas horas princesa descuide- hablo Ravio

-¿¡Que?!- dijeron Zelda y Link

-¿Que les sucede están bien?- pregunto Impa

-Lo que pasa es que en el pasado estuvimos dos semanas- respondió Link

-Yo le dije a Impa que los buscáramos apenas llegaron al pasado pero no me hizo caso- se defendió Ravio

-Eso tiene una simple razón… verán cuando Ravio llego y me dijo que creía que estaban en el pasado me puse a investigar y descubrí que su presencia en el pasado no cambio absolutamente nada en la historia… Eso quiere decir que ustedes realmente debían estar ahí para que la historia sucediera…-

-Entonces por eso la Diosa del Tiempo nos envió ahí… ahora tiene sentido…- hablo Zelda

-¿La diosa del Tiempo? ¿En verdad existe? pregunto Ravio incrédulo

-Así es, fue por ella que llegamos ahí, cuando íbamos a regresar del pasado ella interrumpió el viaje y nos llevó a un lugar extraño, todo por causar una paradoja y como castigo nos envió a ese tiempo- contesto Link

-Es increíble nunca pensé que realmente existiera… entonces si es así… su intervención causo el fallo en el sistema…-

-Por cierto Ravio, tengo entendido que es amigo de Link… ¿Cómo supo que nos encontrábamos en el pasado?- pregunto Zelda

-Bueno princesa encontré en la biblioteca de la escuela un documento con el nombre y firma de Link… es este- dijo extendiéndole el documento a Zelda

-...Es el documento que firmamos… donde aceptábamos participar en la guerra… Bueno Ravio permítame expresar mi gratitud por encontrarnos- dijo Zelda agradecida

-Un placer princesa- dijo Ravio haciendo una reverencia

-Bueno Ravio me fuiste de mucha ayuda… me gustaría que te quedes a formar parte de la GTH- dijo Impa

-¿La que?-

-Guardia del Tiempo de Hyrule, GTH abreviado- explico Link

-Claro que acepto, esto del viaje en el tiempo es muy intrigante-

-Pero debe entender que no podrá contarle a nadie sobre esto, además de que no podrá asistir a la escuela durante un tiempo… Aun así ¿Acepta?- dijo Zelda

-Le juro princesa qué nadie sabrá nada de esto… acepto- respondió Ravio arrodillado con el puño en su pecho

-Entonces bienvenido a la GTH- dijo Zelda amablemente

 **Jardines del Castillo de Hyrule: Año 1500 d.H**

 **Día: Martes 22 de agosto**

 **Hora: 12:00 p.m.**

-¡Da comienzo la ceremonia de entrega del premio del concurso de este año! Que entre Vaati el ganador de esta edición-

Desde las puertas de los jardines un sujeto sombrío entró y se paró frente al cofre sellado

-Ja, ja, ja… Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil… La espada Minish y el cofre sellado de acceso limitado a los sabios de Hyrule a mi alcance… seguro que lo que busco se encuentra dentro de ese cofre… Así que lo comprobaremos ahora mismo- dijo el sujeto llamado Vaati

Los cuatro guardias que custodiaban el cofre al ver la amenaza de Vaati se lanzaron al ataque, dos de los guardias dieron inicio al combate, pero Vaati sin ningún problema los venció

-Ja, ja, ja… no dejare que arruinen mis planes, solo el ganador de los juegos anuales del castillo tiene acceso al cofre sellado y a la espada Minish… hace mucho espero este momento- hablo Vaati mientras cargaba una esfera de energía

Vaati lanzo la esfera de energía acabando con los dos guardias restantes, sin embargo la esfera iba dirigida a la espada Minish la cual se partió en dos al ser golpeada por la esfera. Al caer rota, el cofre sellado comenzó a estremecerse, se abrió y, en forma de rayos de luz, libero todo el mal dentro de el

Uno de esos rayos de un color rojo intenso salió dirigido a un lugar muy lejos del castillo, llegando hasta la cima del Monte Gongol…

El rayo toco el suelo y de él surgió una figura familiar…

-Maldito niño… esto no se quedara así…-

-Calma tu enojo Volga… ya tendrás tu venganza... - hablo una vos siniestra frente al caballero dragón

-Mi señor… lamento haber fallado…- dijo Volga inclinándose

-Tú y Wizzro son solo disculpas… tienen suerte de que sea paciente… levántate debemos irnos…-

* * *

 _Hola aquí Shade, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, estas semanas estuve muy ocupado y no pude terminar en tiempo, una disculpa._

 _Ya acabo esta pequeña "saga" por así decirlo de pedidos en el tiempo, sin embargo aun falta para que acabe la historia XD_

 _Nos vemos la siguiente semana en el próximo capitulo._


	10. ¿Que sucedió con Impa?

**Sendero de la Montaña de la Muerte: Año 2000 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de diciembre**

 **Hora: 05:40 p.m.**

-¡ _Corre Link! ¡No llegaras a tiempo!-_ gritaba Ravio a través del arete de Link

-Hasta aquí llegaste, acéptalo… fracasaste en tu misión, jamás llegaras con ella a tiempo-

-Aun no… Esto aún no acaba- decía Link levantándose del suelo con dificultad

Link se encontraba herido y desesperado, el tiempo se le terminaba y la energía se le agotaba, debía encontrar la forma de vencer rápidamente a su rival para lograr cumplir su misión ya que de otra forma jamás podría reparar el cambio en el tiempo.

Pero ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Porque nuestro héroe se encuentra en esta situación?, para responder estas preguntas, debemos retroceder un poco en la historia

 _ **Hace 14 horas…**_

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Jueves 19 de marzo**

 **Hora: 08:05 p.m.**

-Identidad añadida a la base de datos: Ravio Egonus-

-Listo Ravio ahora ya estas oficialmente dentro de la GTH- dijo Impa

-¡Genial!... y ahora… ¿Cuál es la siguiente misión?- pregunto entusiasmado Ravio

-Eso lo dejaremos para el día de mañana, ya es demasiado tarde y la princesa debe llegar al castillo pronto o tendrá problemas- respondió Impa

-Joven Ravio, lo esperamos aquí mañana a las diez de la mañana, no llegue tarde- indico Zelda amablemente –Eso va para ti también Link- complemento

-Aquí estaré majestad-

-Descuida Zelda, jamás he llegado tarde a ningún lado- respondió Link seguro

-Link… siempre llegabas tarde a la escuela…-

-Pero llegaba antes de que iniciaran las clases lo que en teoría es llegar a tiempo- respondió con una sonrisa

Los presentes rieron por el comentario de Link, una vez que terminaron, salieron de la GTH, Impa y la princesa se dirigieron a su limosina dispuestas a irse.

-Caballeros nos vemos mañana, que tengan buena noche- se despidió Impa

-Joven Ravio, Link, nos vemos…- se despidió la princesa observando fija y tiernamente a Link

Una vez Impa y Zelda dentro de la limosina se retiraron de la GTH dejando solos a los jóvenes

-Soy yo o la princesa te trata con mucha familiaridad- dijo Ravio con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Ravio estuvimos dos semanas juntos, somos amigos, solo eso-

-Créeme, esa mirada que te lanzo la princesa no es la que se le da a un amigo- dijo golpeando levemente con el codo a Link

-Ja, ja muy gracioso-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo mejor hay que irnos, anda te llevo a tu casa-

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Viernes 20 de marzo**

 **Hora: 9:58 a.m.**

-Demonios, no voy a llegar a tiempo ya es tarde- decía Link mientras corría hacia la puerta de la GTH

-Identidad confirmada: Link Lefhart, bienvenido-

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo entrando a la GTH

Zelda, Impa y Ravio se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala de la GTH, al escuchar a Link los tres dirigieron su mirada a el

-Llega tarde joven Lefhart- hablo Impa

-Pues aun no son las diez, en teoría llego a tiempo- dijo Zelda defendiendo a Link

-Yo se los dije… jamás… llego tarde- dijo Link con la voz agitada por el cansancio

-Y bien… ¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?- pregunto Ravio

-Qué bueno que preguntas Ravio, necesito reforzar las computadoras para que no vuelvan a fallar, para eso necesito cronolito - explico Impa

-¿Y dónde lo venden?-

-Joven Ravio el cronolito no se consigue fácilmente, está prácticamente agotado- agrego la princesa

-Es correcto, sin embargo en la época del héroe de los cielos en la Región de Lanayru existe en gran cantidad- complemento Impa

-Entonces a trabajar ¿Listo Link?-

-Por supuesto Ravio-

-Ravio acompáñame a prepararlo todo- dijo Impa levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la sala del tiempo

-Voy en camino- dijo Ravio siguiendo a Impa, dejando así solos a Link y Zelda

-Y… ¿Cómo estas Link? ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Bien Zelda, extrañe estar en mi casa, fue extraño haberme ido dos semanas pero al mismo tiempo aquí no pasara ni un día- dijo Link con una mano en la cabeza

-Si te comprendo jajaja me pasó lo mismo, extrañaba estar sola-

-¿Entonces quieres decir que no soy buen compañero de cuarto?- pregunto Link haciéndose el indignado con una mano en el pecho

-¿¡Que!? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso! Lo que quise decir fue que…- decía la princesa agitando sus manos en signo de negación

-Jajajaja tranquila Zelda solo bromeaba- dijo Link riendo

-¡Princesa, Link! ¡Está todo listo, suban!- grito Ravio desde la planta alta

Los jóvenes se levantaron del sillón y rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala del tiempo para iniciar con la misión

-Estamos aquí Ravio… ¿Dónde está Impa? Creí que estaba ahi contigo- dijo Link extrañado

-¿Impa? ¿Quién es Impa?-

-Impa ya sabe la mujer de pelo banco y ojos rojos… a la que le ayudo a reparar la computadora ayer… esa Impa- respondió Zelda

-Lo lamento princesa creo que no entiendo de lo que me está hablando- dijo Ravio confundido

-Ravio… Amigo… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Link preocupado

-Si Link todo en orden, solamente no entiendo quien es esa Impa de la que hab… emm princesa creo que su celular está sonando-

Zelda saco su teléfono para atender la llamada

-Diga… Oh hola padre… ¿Qué dónde estoy? Con Impa ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué quién es Impa? ¿Cómo preguntas eso padre?... ¿Yo debería estar con los goron? ¿Negociar un tratado de comercio? Pero padre no es necesario un tratado de comercio, la Montaña de la Muerte, hogar de los goron, pertenece a Hyrule… ¿Cómo que no es parte de Hyrule?... Nunca ha sido así… Padre te llamo después…- Zelda colgó rápidamente la llamada

-Zelda… ¿A qué te referías a que la Montaña de la Muerte no es de Hyrule?-

-Ay Link se nota que nunca pusiste atención en clase… el pueblo de los goron jamás ha sido parte del reino, según se es por que desconfían de los hylianos desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió Ravio antes de que Zelda pudiera intervenir

-¿Desconfían de los hylianos? Pero co…-

-Joven Ravio busque en la computadora cualquier anomalía en el tiempo que se haya producido recientemente…-

-Como ordene princesa- dijo Ravio y se puso a buscar inmediatamente

-¿Qué ocurre Zelda?- dijo Link acercándose más a la princesa

-Creo que algo causo que Impa jamás naciera, es por eso que Ravio no la conoce-

-Listo princesa encontré algo-

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Link

-Bien según el libro durante la Guerra Civil de Hyrule, el rey de la época intento unificar a los pueblos, logro que los zora se unieran al reino, sin embargo su embajadora murió antes de llegar con los goron a firmar la unión de los pueblos; la embajadora se llamaba… Oh quien lo diría… Impa. Sin embargo la computadora dice que tanto goron como zora se unieron a Hyrule y que esa tal Impa no murió-

-Eso quiere decir que la Impa que menciona el libro era antepasado de la Impa que conocemos, y al morir la del pasado… la del presente nunca nació…- dijo Zelda mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

-Tranquila Zelda no llores yo me encargare de traer de vuelta a Impa- dijo Link abrazando a Zelda

-Ya mismo preparo el viaje, deberás ir al año 2000 después de Hylia, al llegar toca el Nocturno de la Sombra, así llegaras al Kakariko de aquel tiempo, según el libro Impa muere en el sendero de la Montaña de la Muerte a causa de una erupción en la montaña, deberás impedir que eso suceda y que pueda llegar con los goron a firmar- explicaba Ravio mientras terminaba de preparar todo para el viaje

-De acuerdo eso hare… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré?-

-Una Vez en el lugar, tendrás tan solo 10 minutos… Link… si fallas… no podrás volver a intentarlo, ya que no puedes volver a un lugar en el que ya has estado-

Link se paró en el pedestal dispuesto a tocar su Ocarina

-Link… mucha suerte…-

-Buena suerte amigo…-

Link asintió con la cabeza, tocó la canción del tiempo y desapareció

 **Algún lugar bajo tierra: Año 2000 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de diciembre**

 **Hora: 05:31 p.m.**

Link apareció en dentro de lo que parecía una caverna, era oscura y parecía no tener salida

-¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí?- dijo Link mirando a los lados

- _Link… ¿Me escuchas?-_

 _-_ Si Ravio te escucho… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aparecería bajo tierra?-

- _Solo toca el Nocturno de la Sombra y saldrás-_

 _-_ Sí, salir es fácil ¿Que haré para volver?- pregunto Link angustiado

- _Yo te digo como volver Link, de eso no te preocupes-_ esta vez hablo Zelda

-De acuerdo… ya voy en camino…- dijo Link y saco su Ocarina, toco el nocturno de la sombra y desapareció

 **Cementerio de Kakariko: Año 2000 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de diciembre**

 **Hora: 05:34 p.m.**

-Así que este es el cementerio… bien debo avanzar o se acabara el tiempo-

- _Link al salir del cementerio llegaras a Villa Kakariko, la entrada a la Montaña de la Muerte se encontrara a la derecha-_ hablo Zelda

-Entiendo, estoy en camino- dijo Link avanzando a la salida del cementerio

- _Link solo tienes siete minutos antes de que Impa muera-_ dijo Ravio

-Entonces debo apresurarme-

Link llego a la Villa Kakariko, un pequeño poblado que al parecer había sido recientemente destruido… había mucha gente siendo atendida por médicos. Link se acercó a uno de los médicos para preguntar que sucedía

-¿Disculpe señor que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Porque hay tantos heridos?-

-¿Qué es lo que dices muchacho? ¿Acaso saliste de una cueva?-

-Si… algo así…-

-¿Acaso no sabes nada acerca de la guerra? Todas estas personas son víctimas de ella-

-Ah es verdad… había olvidado la guerra…-

-Pero no te angusties hijo todo parece indicar que la guerra acabará pronto, el rey de Hyrule está unificando estas tierras para que exista paz, hasta ahora solo los zora han aceptado, las gerudo rechazaron unirse y hoy se harán acuerdos con los goron-

-Eso espero… gracias señor, debo irme se me hace tarde…-

-Espera… pareces ser un buen joven… te daré algo, hace poco me encontré una alforja… ya sabes de esas que son mágicas… puedes llevártela yo no la necesito- dijo el hombre extendiendole la alforja a Link

-Muchas gracias señor muy amable…- dijo Link agradecido, poniéndose la alforja

-Trae unas cosas ahí, unas piedras azules y una poción roja-

-La poción roja me será útil. Le agradezco mucho… debo irme me queda poco tiempo- se despidió Link y salió corriendo a la montaña

Una vez que Link llego al sendero de la montaña hizo contacto con Ravio y Zelda

-Ya estoy en la montaña ¿Ahora qué hago?- dijo Link sosteniendo su arete

- _Aún quedan cuatro minutos Impa se encuentra más arriba en la montaña… según el libro una piedra caerá sobre Impa dejándola herida, pero al no ser atendida rápidamente muere-_ hablo Ravio

-Entonces tendré que evitar que sea herida- dijo Link apurando el paso

Link seguía corriendo por el sendero de la montaña, de pronto frente a él un ser se empezó a materializar. Era alto, de piel grisácea, pelo blanco; usaba un traje blanco y una capa roja

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es el mismísimo Link en persona!- dijo el extraño sujeto

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?-

-Oh lo lamento… ¿Dónde están mis modales? Permíteme presentarme soy Grahim, el señor de los demonios, aunque preferiría que me llamarás "mi señor Grahim". En fin tú me conociste en una de tus vidas pasadas hace mucho tiempo… debo admitir que en ese entonces perdí en nuestra batalla pero no será igual ahora-

-Escucha no tengo tiempo para ti debo ir a…-

-Salvar a la sheikah? Lo se… yo he venido a matarla…- dijo Grahim con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te manda?- pregunto Link

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia chico… sabes… creo que mi señor estará muy complacido si te aniquilo ahora mismo… después de todo ya arruinaste varios de nuestros planes…- decía Grahim mientras su capa se desvanecía

-Zelda, Ravio… surgió un problema… encontré al que provoco la muerte de Impa-

 _-¡Perfecto entonces si lo distraes no matara a Impa!-_ dijo Zelda entusiasmada

-Entonces eso haré- dijo Link sacando su espada

Grahim se acercó caminando lentamente hacia Link, este al ver que estaba desprotegido lanzo un corte vertical desde abajo, sin embargo Grahim logro detener la espada de Link con sus dedos. El joven sorprendido por esto intento hacer que el demonio soltara su espada. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Grahim se la quito de las manos y con el pie empujo lejos a Link

-Se ve que es una buena espada… pero está lejos de ser tan buena como la que tenías cuando nos conocimos- dijo Grahim observando el arma de Link

-¿Cómo pudo parar mi ataque tan fácilmente? ¡Y solo usando sus dedos!... Este sujeto es más fuerte que los otros…- dijo Link para sí mismo levantándose del suelo

Una vez que Link se había puesto de pie corrió hacia Grahim, este al ver como se acercaba lanzo la espada en su dirección, Link esquivo la espada y la tomó del mago cuando aún estaba a su alcance, dio un salto para caer a tras de Grahim y le dio un corte horizontal en la espalda.

-Maldito mocoso, no imagine que fueras tan ágil…- dijo Grahim con un tono que expresaba dolor

Grahim recuperándose del golpe materializo una espada oscura frente a él, a toda velocidad se corrió a atacar a Link, la velocidad fue tal que Link no pudo ver el ataque, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirado en el suelo

-Eso… fue muy rápido…-

Después de lograr levantarse, Link busco a Grahim con la mirada pero su oponente parecía haberse desvanecido

-¿Qué ocurre mocoso? Creí que eras más hábil después de ver los problemas que le causaste a Wizzro y Volga… Estoy muy decepcionado- se escuchaba la voz de Grahim en el ambiente

Grahim apareció atrás de Link y con un corte horizontal de la espada lo hizo caer al suelo

-Ahora estamos a mano…- dijo Grahim burlándose

Link intento levantarse, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo Grahim lo pateo, mandándolo lejos del lugar

-Ya es hora la sheikah está en posición…- dijo Grahim, alzo su espada al cielo y esta se cubrió de una luz roja, Grahim dio un corte horizontal hacia el cielo y un rayo rojo salió de la espada, este viajo hasta impactar y cortar una roca pequeña que se desprendiera de la montaña –Esa roca, chico, al caer herirá a la sheikah… al no llegar con los goron, estos jamás se unirán a Hyrule, y no solo eso, también así mi amo se deshará de esa estorbosa sierva de la Diosa-

- _Link debes llegar con Impa y llevarla a que la curen… ¡Debes darte prisa!-_ dijo Ravio a través del arete

Link se levantó del suelo y con esfuerzo se acercó a Grahim y empezó a atacar por todas partes, muchos de sus golpes lograban alcanzar a su oponente pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Grahim harto de ser agredido enterró su espada en el brazo izquierdo de Link, y con su pie lo empujo lejos

-¡ _Corre Link! ¡No llegaras a tiempo!-_ gritaba Ravio a través del arete de Link

-Hasta aquí llegaste, acéptalo… fracasaste en tu misión, jamás llegaras con ella a tiempo-

-Aun no… Esto aún no acaba- decía Link levantándose del suelo con dificultad

Link se encontraba herido y desesperado, el tiempo se le terminaba y la energía se le agotaba, debía encontrar la forma de vencer rápidamente a su rival para lograr cumplir su misión ya que de otra forma jamás podría reparar el cambio en el tiempo

Nuestro héroe haciendo uso de su fuerza restante corrió una vez más hacia Grahim, este al ver la amenaza corrió también en su dirección, el enemigo dio una estocada hacia Link, pero el joven siendo más rápido salto hacia la derecha y empezó a atacar al pecho del demonio, Link se movía con una gran velocidad, su enemigo no lograba detener sus ataques. De pronto en la mano derecha de Link comenzó a brillar su fragmento de la Trifuerza, y con un fuerte golpe dio una estocada directa al pecho de Grahim. El demonio se separó rápidamente de Link

-…Eso… no lo esperaba… por el momento lo dejaremos así… no creas que esto volverá a pasar…- dijo Grahim y desapareció

- _¡Link! ¡Link! ¿¡Contesta, estas bien!?_ \- decía Zelda angustiada

-Estoy bien Zelda… ya voy por Impa-

Link avanzo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con Impa, después de unos minutos logro ver a una mujer en el suelo, con una roca aplastándola desde el abdomen hasta las piernas, el joven apresuro su pasos y se puso a su altura para hablarle

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

-No… la roca me golpeó la cabeza y he estado perdido mucha sangre… no creo que me quede mucho…- dijo con dificultad

-Tranquila yo la ayudare… moveré la roca- Link comenzó a empujar la roca para liberar a Impa, después de un par intentos logro quitar la roca

-Gracias joven… pero ya estoy muy débil…-

-No se preocupe…- dijo Link buscando en su alforja –Aquí tengo una poción roja, tómela-

-No… por lo que veo tú también estas herido… tómala tu… yo me quedare aquí…-

-De ninguna manera, tiene que llegar con los goron, debe cumplir su trabajo… tómela-

-Pero…-

-El futuro de Hyrule depende de que usted llegue con los goron-

Impa no muy convencida tomo la botella y bebió la poción, de inmediato sus heridas comenzaron a sanar.

-Muchas gracias… dime como te puedo recompensar-

-Solo llegue a hacer el tratado con los goron- dijo Link, saco su ocarina y toco el Preludio de la Luz

-¿Qué esa ocarina no es…-

-Nos veremos en el futuro…- dijo Link y desapareció

 **Templo del Tiempo: Año 2000 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de diciembre**

 **Hora: 05:53 p.m.**

-Así que así se veía el Templo del Tiempo en este tiempo-

- _Link… Link responde…-_ hablo Zelda

-Ya está hecho Zelda… estoy en el Templo del tiempo… ¿Cómo puedo volver?-

- _Escucha esta canción, la Canción de Vuelo, te llevara al pedestal de la GTH-_ dijo Zelda reproduciendo la canción

Link escucho atentamente, saco su ocarina y toco la canción a la perfección y desapareció del lugar

 **Algún lugar bajo tierra: Año 2000 d.H**

 **Día: Miércoles 18 de diciembre**

 **Hora: 05:58 p.m.**

-Ya llegue Zelda… preparen todo voy en camino-

- _Ya está todo listo Joven Lefhart-_

Link toco la ocarina una última vez, esperando que todo se hubiese arreglado en su tiempo. Acabo la canción y se fue de ese tiempo

 **Hyrule Capital: Año 57400 d.H**

 **Día: Viernes 20 de marzo**

 **Hora: 10:30 a.m.**

Link apareció en la GTH, ahí se encontraban Zelda, Ravio e Impa…

-Impa… que bueno verte bien- dijo Link con mucho esfuerzo

-Ya me dijeron lo que sucedió… aprecio mucho tu ayuda Link- dijo Impa agradecida

-No puedo creerlo… el tiempo cambio… fui parte de eso… y no recuerdo nada… es increíble…- decía Ravio entusiasmado

-Acostúmbrate amigo no será la única vez-

-Link me alegra que todo resultara bie… ¿¡Un momento, eso es sangre!?- dijo Zelda asustada

-Sí, Grahim atravesó mi brazo con su espada… tengo un corte en la espalda… creo que perdí algo de sang…- dijo Link al desmayarse

* * *

¡Hola! después de creo que dos semanas sin capitulo por fin llega el episodio 10, lamento la tardanza, he estado demasiado ocupado y no podía avanzar el capitulo

Espero que este episodio fuese de su agrado, en el capitulo 12 comenzará una nueva etapa en la historia, por lo tal el capitulo 11 sera mas largo que este, así que estén atentos

Sin nada mas que agregar, se despide Shade :)


End file.
